Broken (Discontinued)
by NerdcraftMC
Summary: [Enderlox!] "We were still running from the Resistance, and we hadn't found the jungle where the Alliance was supposedly based. Every time we reached our newest destination, my hopes would die just a little bit more when we didn't find it." (Rated M for language & gore. Sequel to Fallen. Featuring Team Crafted, The Creatures and OCs!) NOW DISCONTINUED! ADOPTED BY ENDERGIRL00
1. Prologue

**Welcome to Broken, the sequel to Fallen! Here we goooo!**

* * *

**Prologue**

** -Elove**

I hoisted up the bow, notching an arrow and standing up slowly, eyes not leaving the deer. It raised its head and looked around; it's wide black eyes innocent. It didn't realise the danger it was in. Yet. I took a deep breath and fired, closing my eyes a split second before it hit. A heard a small squeal and cracked open my eyes, my heart sinking. It had survived. I trudged through the snow and knelt beside it, shivering.

"Sorry, little guy," I whispered, drawing my dagger from my belt. With a swift stab, the pained light its eyes died. I sighed. You'd think I'd be used to this by now. I'd been killing animals for at least three months now. We were still running from the Resistance, and we hadn't found the jungle where the Alliance was supposedly based. Every time we reached our newest destination, my hopes would die just a little bit more when we didn't find it. I grabbed the deer and pulled it up, heaving it over my shoulder. I had gotten a lot stronger over the past three months. Sky was distant, Aleks was still badly wounded and Mitch was often too crippled by pain to help. I walked back to our small camp, a shallow cave hidden by drooping vines, and threw the deer down, staring at the crackling fire. Mitch didn't look up from where he sat crossed-legged beside it, stroking it with a stick. The horses, still tied to the trees just outside, whinnied softly.

"Snow storm's passed," Mitch said softly, and I nodded, plopping down heavily beside him and watching the fire leap freely from branch to branch. We'd been huddled up in a cave for three weeks while a terrible snow storm raged. Aleks had spent most of that time crying from pain. His original wound was even worse, and during the beginning of the snowstorm we'd been attacked by bandits, earning him some stab wounds to the torso. He wasn't in a good condition.

"How's Aleks?" I asked, and Mitch sighed, looking over at me.

"Elove, he isn't getting better. If anything, he's getting worse," he said gently, and I shook my head.

"No. You healed fine!" I said, trying to hide the desperation in my voice.

"That's because I wasn't shot and then stabbed multiple times. I was just cut up a bit," Mitch said, and I glared at him.

"I…. I don't know what to do, Mitch," I said with a sigh, letting my shoulders sag. Mitch looked hesitant.

"None of us know what to do," he said quietly. "Maybe we should go back and get him help. He needs it, Elove, or he's going to die." His words seemed final, but I shook my head.

"We can't go back, Mitch. That bridge has been burned. Plus, we don't even know where the Resistance is based now. I know we're close to the Alliance. I can feel it," I said, trying to sound confident. Mitch opened his mouth to reply when the vines were parted. I thought it was Sky returning from getting more wood, but when Mitch's eyes widened and an arrow was suddenly in his arm I knew it wasn't. I looked up in shock only to have claws close around my throat and toss me to a wall. My head cracked and I saw stars. My head slumped forward and I gasped in pain as the ringing in my ears subsided. I realised I was screaming as blood began to pool around me. I managed to look up and see our attacker before I lost consciousness.

A Hybrid.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Nerdians, and welcome to the first official chapter of Broken! Already, thanks so much for your support and final reviews on Fallen, I can't wait to get into this story! And now, I have a little challenge for you guys: As you can see, Elove has started to develop feelings for Aleks and in this chapter there's some flirting. It's now up to you to come up with a ship name for them, and whoever can make the best one will get a shout out. You can use Aleks's real name or his MC name, and for Elove... you can use her first name. Yeah. But please, have some fun with that! :) Anyway, let's get started!**

* * *

_We made so many stupid mistakes._

_Stupid mistakes we could've avoided._

_But life doesn't work out that way._

**Chapter One**

**-ONE MONTH EARLIER-**

**-Ty**

Peace. I was surprised when the word popped into my mind. Despite it all, it was peaceful. I stole a quick glance at Jason to make sure he was okay. He didn't move. I stood up, stretching out my wings to their limit, sighing with relief. They hurt when they got bunched up for too long. My tail instinctively wrapped around my leg, the thin appendage settling into its usual position. I trotted over to Jason and looked down at him. Jason let out a little sigh, and that was it. I studied him for a good minute, looking for any signs he might wake up.

'Deadlox!" Bash called, walking over to us. He was smiling, and I noticed why. He had a bag full of clinking potions. I heard a twig snap and looked up, my gaze skimming across the brilliant lake we were camped next to. It was a huge salt water thing, and a small river to the left connected it to the ocean. My eyes narrowed as I scanned the tree line on the other side of the lake warily. I shrugged it off and returned to Bash.

"Maybe these will help Jason," Bash said, kneeling down beside Jason in the snow. Jason was wrapped in a ratty blanket, one we'd found in an abandoned house a few weeks after we ran away from the Hybrids prison. We had been wandering around the snowy land for a long time. We hadn't kept track of the time as well as we should have. Our original plan was to find the Alliance, but Bash had added a second task onto it: Find his friends. He said that two of his friends, Mitch and Sky, might still be alive, and that they might've escaped before or after us. At first, Bash wanted to go back to the Prison and look for them, but after I told him that was suicidal, he decided against it.

"Bash," I said carefully. "What if this doesn't work? Do you even know what those potions do?" Bash shrugged.

"I have no idea. But we need to keep trying. He wouldn't survive much longer, even if we feed him and give him water. He needs to move before he loses muscle memory," Bash said, sounding much smarter than I could possibly dream of. I sighed and sat down beside him.

'Fine. Go ahead. But if he dies, I'm blaming you."

**-Aleks**

It's amazing how much pain I was still in. I could barely walk. Even now, I tried. I held onto the reins tightly, my legs shaking. Amarillo watched me with her wide eyes as I stumbled forward, gritting my teeth. Elove watched me attempt to walk and when I sagged against the horse's side, she walked over.

"I don't understand why the injury has affected you so much," Elove said, her brow furrowed. "You were shot, and you lost a lot of blood, sure, but I don't understand…. Why you haven't healed. Mitch is fine." I looked at her, trying to ignore the sweat beading on my forehead.

"I think it damaged something internally," I replied, and Elove nodded. She softened and held out a hand.

"Let's try and clean you up, yeah?" she said softly, and I nodded. We were near a small lake, and we thought we were on the other side of the Mountain. Basically, we were lost. Really, really lost. I took her hand and I leaned against her heavily. She was used to it. I felt terrible, holding us all back. We couldn't go as fast as we wanted to with me still injured.

"It's been a month. We need to start moving further," I said. Elove nodded, keeping her eyes focused straight ahead as she helped me stagger towards the little lake. Mitch was sitting by it on the pebbles, his shirt off and lying beside him. Elove helped me sit down and I cast a glance at Mitch. He had two large scars going diagonally over his chest, forming what looked like an X, with numerous other scars criss-crossing his arms. Mitch stared at the lake, eyes not leaving the slowly rippling water. His hair was still dripping from his quick dip to wash off.

"Is he alright?" I asked quietly, and Elove sighed.

"He's been distant. At least Sky's normal again," Elove replied.

"Where is he, anyway?" I asked, and Elove looked over her shoulder.

"Looking for wood," Elove said, and then she slid her gaze back to me. "Alright. Take off your shirt, let's see your boo-boo." I chuckled drily as I crossed my arms over my stomach and pulled my shirt up and over my head, wincing at the sharp stab of pain.

"Sometimes I think you get way too much pleasure of this," I said, and Elove flushed red.

"Uh… no," she said, and I grinned. She tried to hide her smile and I wanted to laugh, but it hurt too much.

"So, doc, how's it looking?" I joked, and she frowned.

"Well, it's starting to scab over, but that…. isn't right. It should at least be scarring by now," Elove muttered, and she reached out before drawing back.

"Can I?" she asked hesitantly, and I smiled.

"As long as this isn't some trick for you to get on top of me," I said, dead-pan, and she gasped, slapping my arm.

"Don't be rude!" she said, giggling. "I'd never!" I pulled a face.

"I don't trust you on that one," I said, and she blushed again, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. It had started growing out so she had hacked it all off. Now it only reached her chin.

"Well, at least you're still normal in your sense of humour," she muttered, and I frowned.

"I'm taking that as offense," I said, and she looked at me, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Shut up and let me look at your injury," she said, trying to sound serious.

"Hurry up then, it's cold," I said, and she rolled her eyes. She reached forward and pressed one cold finger against the edge of it. I winced and bit my lip, holding back a foul curse.

"Does that hurt?" she asked, and I looked up at the sky, gritting my teeth.

"I thought we already covered the not asking stupid questions part of this," I said, and she sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said, and then she pressed her palm right over the main wound. I felt an explosion of pain and I howled, lurching away from her.

"Oh my god, I didn't think it would hurt that much!" she said in shock, and I glared at her. I couldn't form words. I tried not to start crying again. I had maybe a shred of dignity left.

"Well of course it's going to fricking hurt!" I yelled. Mitch looked up and over at us, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything alright?" he asked, standing up and walking over to us.

"What do you think?" I growled, and he looked at me pointedly.

"Well, sorry princess," he muttered. I glared at him.

"What did you call me?" I snapped, and Elove sighed.

"Please guys, not now. You guys need to stop arguing over everything!" Elove said softly, and I didn't move my eyes from Mitch.

"Come on," I said. "Say it again to my face." Mitch rolled his eyes.

"I'm not looking for a confrontation. And I really doubt you could take me in a fight. You can't even walk on your own," Mitch said smugly, and I tried to stand up but fell back.

"Aleks," Elove warned, before swearing. "You're bleeding again. Let me bandage it-"

"Stop babying me!" I yelled. Elove looked hurt and I immediately felt bad.

"Stop pushing away everyone who tries to help you, idiot," Mitch snapped.

"Stop calling me names!" I hissed, and he smirked.

"Not like you can stop me," he said, and Elove shot a look at him.

"Mitch, don't be a dick. Aleks, stop trying to prove a point. I know you too don't like each other," Elove said. "I'm getting seriously pissed about your behaviour. Mitch, help me get Aleks up."

"He's not touching me," I said, scooting away, hoisting myself up with my hands and pushing myself away. Elove glared at me dangerously and I was briefly reminded of Red.

"Do whatever you want," I said, and Elove smiled.

"Much better!"

**-Red**

"Are we any closer to finding them?" I asked, and Eddie shrugged, rubbing his hands together to get warmth back into them.

"We only have horse tracks to follow, and it snows practically every night. It won't be easy to keep going," Eddie said, and I looked over at James.

"Are we any closer to finding the whereabouts of our little Hybrid?" I asked him, and he shook his head.

"We don't know where he flew off to after… the incident. After we left the base, we did find a two pairs of footprints coming away from near where he flew away, but if he has friends, we don't know their status," James replied, and I nodded, sighing and rubbing the bridge of my nose. I was freezing. Being stuck in a place where it _always _snowed wasn't very fun. I was all rugged up in a white parka, white jeans and black boots, for camouflage in the snow, same as Eddie, James and Seamus, my little team. Leaving Jordan, Steven, Nick and Daniel in charge of the Resistance while we went on our little trip had left me feeling very scared we'd return to find it all blown up because Steven found the TNT. They could be smart when they felt like it, but not all the time. I rubbed my arms and looked over at Seamus. He was bandaging his arm still. He'd been shot in the bicep by a squad of Bandits roaming the area. Bandits were the people who escaped the clutches of the Hybrids when it all started and now spent their lives roaming the world, chancing upon stragglers and old abandoned cities occasionally and taking everything. We'd taken out the team, but not before he'd been shot. Now he was grumpy. I sighed again and looked over at James.

"When he's finished, we'll keep moving," I said, and James hesitated.

"Red, I think we should give up and just go home. Everyday our chances of finding Aleks and the others is smaller and smaller-"

"Aleks is out there somewhere, really hurt, stuck with the traitor and the soldiers," I said, pointing angrily in a random direction. "We need to find him!"

"Is that _really _why, Red?" Eddie said, and I looked at him.

"Yes," I said guardedly, and he shook his head.

"I doubt it. Why are really still out here looking for them? I bet you don't even care about Aleks. This is all about that Hybrid, isn't it?" Eddie said poisonously, spitting out the last part. I was shocked.

"Eddie," I said desperately. "I love Aleks like a brother. I don't want him to be out there with them-"

"Red!" Eddie exploded. "Face it, right now Aleks is in better hands with Elove and Sky and Mitch! You…. You're just trying to get back at this Hybrid for something, and you won't even tell us! I give up! If you can't tell us _why _I'm just going to go!" I was shocked into silence. James looked away and Seamus stood up, looking between me and Eddie, unsure.

"Fine," I whispered. "I want to find the Hybrid and kill it. You go me. Now go. I don't even care."

"Why do you want to kill him so badly?" Seamus said softly. I turned on him.

"_It_, not _him_!" I yelled. 'It doesn't deserve a human title! That… that _thing _killed my brother!" I stopped suddenly and realised I'd said it out loud. I wanted to scream. Eddie let out a small laugh.

"Oh my god, Red! Why didn't you just tell us?" Eddie said, half-angry and half-worried. "If you just said, none of this would've happened!" I shook my heads.

"Do you really think so?" I hissed, and he took a step back. I picked up my quiver and swung it over my shoulder before marching off. Wordlessly, they followed.

* * *

**So... did you guys like? I hope it was long enough. Don't forget to try and make up a ship name for them, and maybe if you want, drop a suggestion for any other character pairings you want to happen! Like for instance, Red and Eddie or something like that. Hope you have fun coming up with a name and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, my beloved Nerdians! The ship names you guys are coming up with are absolutely great! I really love that you're getting into it :) I hope this chapter is substantial, it's dead on 2 045 words. I apologise it's so late, too. I've had a busy day. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

I_ may or may not be losing everything I love._

_I guess we all have to sacrifice something…_

_Right?_

**Chapter Two**

**-Eddie (New POV? Wow I'm so awesome)**

We followed Red silently. Red was stomping through the heavy snow whereas Seamus and I were trying to keep up, taking long strides to clear the snow. James had his sword up and I had my bow in one hand, my quiver swung over my right shoulder. I was left-handed, so I held my bow in my left hand so I'd be steady and grabbed arrows and notched them with my right. I practised now, seeing how fast I could bring up my bow, yank out an arrow and have it notched. I fumbled the arrow and dropped it.

"Fail," Seamus chuckled. I flipped him off and stopped, bending down and picking it up and shaking the snow off it before placing it back in my quiver. Red didn't speak, and I looked over at James.

"Know any old campfire songs?" I asked, and James shrugged.

"I remember some old songs, but they aren't that good," James muttered, and I hung my bow on my shoulder and looked at him expectantly. He sighed, and then cleared his throat before stopping.

"Yeah no," he said quickly, and I rolled my eyes.

"The wheels on the wagon go round and round, round and round, round and round!" I yelled loudly, off key to the maximum. Seamus groaned.

"God no, Eddie!" he said, shoving me. I stumbled to the side, a wide smile on my face.

"The Seamus on the wagon goes moan moan moan, moan moan moan, moan moan moan!" I said, and James started to smile, joining in, clapping his hands in time with me. Seamus scowled and I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

"The Seamus on the wagon is a total idiot, total idiot, total idiot!" James sang, and I laughed. Seamus cracked a smile, and I noticed Red speeding up.

"Hey Red, wait up!" I called, and we all ran to catch up, our singing stopped, our little happy moment ruined.

"Red, stop acting like this," James said, and Red stopped, whirling around.

"I'll stop "acting like this" when you guys stop alerting every bandit within a five mile radius of our presence!" Red growled. James stopped short, hesitant in the full-on face of Red's killer glare.

"We're just trying to have some fun," Seamus muttered, and Red turned the glare to him. Seamus ducked behind me and her eyes settled on me. I would've gulped and been scared like I used to be. Instead, I straightened up and glared back. Red looked surprised but didn't show it too much. Seamus moved from behind me to stand beside James.

"Oh no he didn't!" James said in a low voice, and Seamus punched his arm.

"Got something to say?" Red said dangerously, and I squared my shoulders.

"Actually, yeah. You can't keep doing this," I said, keeping my voice steely. "We love you, Red. You're like our sister. But you can't keep chasing someone for revenge. It's not right. How do you even know it was Ty?"

"Because I watched it happen," Red said, her voice cracking slightly. "I watched him stand over his body, with his blood on his hands and his face and I watched him do it, Eddie, he ripped him open and he screamed and I couldn't do anything to stop it because I was too scared." A single tear escaped her eye. "I want to find him and kill him so I can finally do what I should've done when it was happening, Eddie. I _need_ to kill him. I need to." I walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Red," I said gently. "You don't need to. You don't." she looked down at her shoes.

"I won't be able to live with myself if I don't, Eddie," she whispered. "It eats me up inside, and I feel so guilty I didn't stop it. That's why… it's why I started the Resistance. I wanted to kill every single Hybrid until I found that one who did it and then I would be able to stop." I was baffled. I took a step back and stared at her.

"So… we're not doing this…. To help the world?" I said, and Red didn't reply. Tears ran down her face and splashed onto the snow at her feet.

"Red…." James said in shock. I another step back, shaking my head slowly.

"You fricking selfish _bitch_," I said in disbelief. "I can't believe you." Red looked up at me, her blue eyes glistening with tears.

"I can't blame you," she said softly, and Seamus put his head in his arms and muttered a curse.

"God damn, woman," he said to his hands.

"Why are you only telling us now?" I yelled, my fists clenching. "It's a year and a half, and this _whole time_ you've been lying to us!"

"I'm sorry, but if I told you, you would've said the revenge was stupid and-"

"Of course it's fricking stupid, Ava!" I roared. Red flinched. "I can't _believe_ you lied to us, I can't _believe _you've dragged us into your own mess!" James shuffled his feet uncertainly.

"Not cool, Red," James said, and Red looked desperate.

"Eddie, I really am-" I held up my hand, cutting her off.

"Save it, Ava," I hissed.

"Stop calling me Ava!" she yelled. "My name is Red!"

"Oh, just another one of your lies that you want us to believe?" I retorted, and she flinched.

"I'm trying to say I'm sorry, Eddie. I'm an idiot, I know that, and I just…" she stopped and let out a long breath, clenching and unclenching her hands.

"Tell me _why_, Ava," I said forcefully.

"I don't have a reason!" she said, and I started to walk away and she panicked. "Okay! Okay! I'm too proud to let it go! I… I need to kill him because then I'll have my revenge and I'll have finished what I started. I can't stop now, not when we're so close!"

"Don't you get it? We _aren't_ close!" I yelled. "And I know why you're saying _we're_ close. There is no "we" in this, Ava, there never was. This whole time it's been about you, and even then you wouldn't really tell us what we were doing, but we were cool with it! We let us boss around and treat us like your family and we loved it, and now… everything is just gone! You've ruined it all, Ava, great job!" Red paled.

"If you're going to go, then go now. I'll finish this myself," she said. I turned to walk and then stopped. I was at a crossroads here. I groaned angrily and threw my hands up in the air.

"God damn it!" I screamed, whirling around and punching the nearest tree. I kept punching it, screaming every curse under the sun, and they just watched. Eventually, Seamus put a hand on my shoulder and I spun around, panting, my fists a mess, bleeding and bloody. I nearly punched Seamus but he ducked under it with ease, grabbing my arms and pinning them to my sides.

"Get a grip, Eddie," he said calmly. I looked at him and slowly tried to slow down my breathing.

"Her hook's in too deep," I said, gritting my teeth. "I can't leave and she knows it." Seamus nodded.

"I know, dude," he said softly, and I wanted to cry.

"I can't leave her."

**-Ty**

We could hear screams nearby. I looked at Bash and he nodded, so I shifted Jason's weight and we started to walk faster.

"They sounded like someone was angry," Bash said, and I shrugged, careful to not let Jason bounce too much.

"Yeah. Maybe there are some Hybrids out here," I replied uncertainly. I couldn't shake the feeling that we were close to someone important though.

"Hybrids?" Bash yelped.

"Probably not," I said, trying to be assuring. "Most likely bandits."

"You aren't helping," Bash muttered, and I smiled.

"I know," I said.

"Maybe… maybe we should go look," Bash said carefully, and I bit my lip.

"Well, if you want to," I said, and Bash thought about it before shaking his head.

"Nah. Whatever it is, it's probably trouble. Let's keep going," Bash decided, and I nodded. We kept walking.

**-Elove**

Aleks was already on top of Naranja. Mitch was checking his backpack to make sure he had everything and Sky was adjusted his sword sheath.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready," Sky replied, putting one foot in the stirrups and swinging the other leg over the back of Amarillo.

"Let's go," Mitch said, climbing onto Rojo quickly. I got up on Naranja and looked over my shoulder at Aleks.

"You alright?" I asked, and he nodded. I turned back and whipped the reins, gently kicking Naranja to ease her into a trot.

"Come on girl," I said, and we started forward in a line. Mitch behind me, and then Sky at the rear. We rode in silence, and after a while I kicked it up into a gallop. Aleks sighed and I looked over my shoulder again, smiling.

"What's up?" I asked, and he looked aside.

"I'm sorry if I, like, hurt your feelings or anything," Aleks muttered, and I smiled wider. One thing he wasn't good at: apologising.

"It's fine, Aleks," I said, and he half-smiled.

"If you say so," he replied, and I turned back to face forward. Sky started humming and Mitch tried to engage in I Spy a few times, but all his efforts were turned down. Aleks was quiet and didn't talk. Other than that, it was a peaceful little trip. We kept on at a steady pace, and when we stopped for a break I realised that the reason Aleks was silent was because he was nearly crying from pain. All the bouncing on the horse had reopened his wounds, and he was bleeding heavily. We hauled him off Naranja and set about trying to clean him up. He passed out halfway through. When he awoke, we had made a small camp and were eating some cooked rabbit over the fire.

"Why didn't you tell me, stupid?" I asked with a laugh, and he shrugged as I tossed him a part of the rabbit, wincing with even the smallest movement.

"I didn't want to bother you," he mumbled, and I stared at him.

"Aleks. It is not bothering me when you're bleeding like a fountain," I said sternly. "You could've passed out from blood loss and fallen off Naranja!"

"That would be hilarious," Mitch muttered, and I glared at him. He shrugged like, _it's true, _and took another bite of rabbit.

"Don't be like that, Mitch," Sky said. "Leave the poor guy alone." I smiled at Sky and he smiled back.

"At least someone around here agrees with me," I said, and Aleks rolled his eyes. I realised the fire was dying down and looked at Sky.

"Let's go get some more wood, Sky," I said, standing up and stretching. "Mitch can stay back here with Aleks." Immediately, my proposal was met with angry protests.

"No!" I said, holding up my hands. 'No arguments! Stay here and bond or something." Mitch glared at Aleks and Aleks's eyes narrowed. I sighed.

"Don't kill each other," I said sternly, and the begrudgingly agreed. With a smile, I looked at Sky.

"You go on Rojo to see if there's any dry wood further off, I'll look around closer to here," I instructed, and with a nod, Sky got on Rojo and galloped away. I cast a final stern glance at Mitch and Aleks before walking away.

Biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

**Hrm... tensions are rising with Red, Eddie, James and Seamus! And Mitch and Aleks still hate each other. Keep up the awesome ship names and maybe check the poll on my profile. I want to see what you guys want me working on more :) Anyway, that's done, so I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sup Nerdians! I am really sorry that this is late, I've been working on it all day, even at school :) It's a big chapter and stuff... happens.**

* * *

_I shouldn't trust them, not after everything._

_But still, if I could, I would hug them and cry._

_They were my family._

**Chapter Three**

**-Mitch**

We sat in silence, me staring at the dying fire and Aleks doing anything he could possibly do to avoid talking or interacting with me.

"So…" I said awkwardly. Aleks huffed and didn't reply. I absently rubbed my forearm where a shiny pale scar ran from the crook of my elbow to my wrist, running my fingers up and down it. Aleatoire had put me through shit. I was glad she was dead.

"Why do you hate me?" Aleks asked suddenly, and I was surprised. He was willingly talking to me and it wasn't an argument or an insult. Progress.

"Dude, I don't _hate _you. You just kinda remind me of…." I stopped, an unexpected hitch in my throat stopping me. Aleks waited for me to regain my composure and I sighed.

"I had a friend. We always used to joke around we took basically nothing seriously unless it was related to a girl because…. We were kids at heart, I guess. He was really dirty and had the same kind of humour to you. We were best friends and even when the war came and we were screwed and stuck in a prison, we stayed friends. We were cell mates and everything," I stopped to take a deep breath. "And then we started fighting. A lot. And then I confronted him about it and I… he told me everything he'd done had been to try and protect me. I felt terrible but I said some things I really should've have said and I ran out and got…. I got captured and he came out and tried to save our other friends and like an idiot, he got captured too and then he gave his life to save me and it's not fair! He didn't deserve to die and it's my fault that he's dead because that bitch gave him a choice, she said he could live and I could die or he would die and I would live and he chose for me to live…. He… he died and I lived and I had to watch him die, and I... I…" I couldn't finish. Aleks scooted over me and put an arm around my shoulder, letting me sob freely into my hands. I hadn't spoken about it since we'd saved Aleks. Two months. Two months of holding it in and crying myself to sleep. I was such a man.

"Dude, you could've just said," Aleks said softly. "I would've understood. I've lost friends too."

"But you wouldn't," I sobbed. "I feel so guilty because he chose my life over his and I acted like a total dick to him the entire time when all he'd been trying to do was help me!"

"Come on Mitch," Aleks said harshly. "Grow a pair and stop blaming yourself for something out of your hands." I sniffed and realised he was right. Wow. I never expected _Aleks_ to solve my problems.

"You're right," I mumbled.

"Dude, I am always right," Aleks said. I rolled my eyes.

"As if," I retorted, and Aleks smiled. Then his smile dropped and he looked around.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered. I frowned in confusion.

"Um… no?"

"Exactly," he said, his brow furrowed. "Where'd all the birds go?" I realised he was right and shuddered.

"How'd you notice?" I whispered, and he shrugged.

"I was a hunter for most of my life and when the war came I had to hunt Hybrids," he said with a wink. "You notice the little things when you're in mortal danger." I didn't know what to say to that.

"Uh…" I mumbled, and he stood up with great effort, crossing his arms over his stomach.

"Dude, are you-"

"I'm fine," he growled through gritted teeth. "Get on Naranja. We need to get away from the fire."

"Or we could just… put the fire out," I said, and he shook his head. "Okay." I said dubiously, and he hobbled over to Amarillo and weakly pulled himself on top of him.

"We can't just leave, Aleks! What about Elove and Sky?" I said, our happy bonding moment forgotten.

"We need to leave," Aleks said. "We don't know who's out there." I crossed my arms stubbornly and shook my head.

"I'm not leaving. We can't just abandon Sky and Elove," I snapped. Aleks glared at me, and I started to say something when an arrow flew through the air, missing my nose by an inch. My eyes widened.

"Shit!" I yelled, and I ran to Naranja and threw myself up onto her, slipping the reins through my hands and kicking her in the sides. Aleks copied and we took off at a gallop, as flaming arrows flew behind us, lighting the forest on fire. We ran.

**-Aleks**

I was seated atop Amarillo, my fingers wrapped tight around the reins, my hands shaking. We slowed to a canter when we were a good distance from the slowly burning fire. Mitch rode beside me on Naranja, his body low against the nervous horse's neck. I grit my teeth against a flare of pain and my fingers tightened, my knuckles going white.

"We need to find Sky an Elove," Mitch whispered as he eased Naranja forward.

"No shit," I growled.

"Aleks, we could be surrounded by bandits we can't even see. In the dark. And you're wounded; don't even try to hide it!" Mitch snapped.

"I know!" I replied angrily. "Face it, we're screwed! We haven't got a chance out here alone! We need to get as far away as possible!" Mitch pulled back on Naranja's reins and stopped, looking around, not meeting my gaze. I huffed and kept Amarillo going forward.

"Fine, be like that!" I yelled recklessly. "I don't need you to hold me back and-"

"Aleks," Mitch said in warning.

"-You'll just keep me in the dark to be used as shooting practise! You know what? I don't give a damn if you die! You can go and-"

"Shut up!" Mitch said desperately.

"-Run back to your lovely little prison of hell and stick your little sob story up your-"

"Look out!" Mitch yelled. An arrow whizzed through the air, it's tip flaming. Amarillo reared up, whinnying in fear. I was nearly thrown, my death grip on the reins saving me. I gasped in pain and another arrow flew forward. This time Amarillo lurched violently and I cried out as I fell backwards, landing with a crunch on the dry snow.

"Aleks!" Mitch yelled. A black-clad man darted out from the trees. Silver glinted in the moonlight and sharp pain pierced my stomach. Again, and then again. Combined with the tearing pain of my chest… I screamed.

**-Mitch**

"Aleks fell and I yelled his name. A man lunged at him and I leapt off Naranja, unsheathing my sword as I went.

"Hey!" I roared. "Get off him!" Aleks screamed again and I saw his attacker's silver dagger glint crimson in the fire behind us that was slowly creeping along, devouring everything in its path. I ran forward and slashed down quickly. The man rolled and my sword embedded in the ground. I yanked it out of the dirt and used the momentum in an upwards slice, throwing my bodyweight into it. His attacker crumpled and I coughed, noticing the smoke. That stupid arrow that was fired at Aleks had landed on a dry bush, and was melting away the snow steadily and catching on fire quickly. It jumped to another tree, and then another. Unfortunate things about forests: They have no shortage of trees. Smoke from the new fire and the one from before were combining, making a thick fog. I coughed, dropping down and reaching out blindly. I crawled around and eventually found Naranja's reins. I pulled the terrified horse along through the smoke and found a gasping, wide-eyed Aleks lying in a puddle of his own blood.

"Hang in there," I said, my voice hoarse and my eyes beginning to water from the smoke. I picked him up and threw him unceremoniously onto Naranja's back. He let out a little gasp of pain. I led Naranja along and found Amarillo. Grabbing his reins as well, I started pulling them, coughing from the smoke and unaware of our direction. Smoke billowed around us and the fierce fire crackled. My foot caught on a hidden rock and I tripped. Thinking off Aleks on Naranja's back, up high in the smoke, I struggled up. The horses were beginning to panic.

"Come on," I whispered. "Come on!" I kept going forward into the smoky black.

**-Sky**

I pulled back on Rojo's reins and looked over my shoulder. Elove had joint up with me on our way back. She had opted to walk.

"Do you smell that?" I asked, and Elove nodded tensely her lips pursed.

"It smells like smoke," Elove said in worry. "We need to hurry." She pulled her iron sword from the sheath on her back and started forward.

"Aleks is still hurt, and it could be bandits," I said as I urged Rojo into a gallop. "I'll be faster. I'll go into the fire and you look around it for them in case they escaped!" Elove nodded and peeled away from me, breaking into a sprint. I whipped the reins and Rojo sped forward, galloping at an even pace. I couldn't see the smoke in the dark, but I could sense it. A vast black cloud was blotting out the stars towards the north. That was most likely the smoke. I swallowed thickly; glad I still had good air, and continued to urge Rojo to go faster.

"Mitch?" I yelled. "Aleks?" My only reply was a flock of birds flying from the smoke cloud, which was spreading along. I saw the first flickering shadows of fire and gulped.

"Out of the frying pan, into the burning forest," I muttered.

"Mitch!" I yelled again, and then I coughed as I inhaled a lung full of smoke.

"Crap," I stammered, my eyes streaming as I coughed hard. Nonetheless, I continued to ride Rojo into the fire because I didn't want to leave Mitch and Aleks to burn.

**-Red**

"Hey," Seamus said in warning.

"What?" I asked. I turned around and saw him pointing.

"The stars are disappearing," Seamus said in surprise, and Eddie punched his shoulder.

"It's smoke, idiot. Someone started a forest fire," Eddie explained, not looking at me.

"Deliberately?" James asked in confusion. Eddie shrugged.

"Should we go see if it's hybrids or people?" Seamus asked, and Seamus and James looked to me. I ignored them, focusing my gaze on Eddie.

"Eddie," I said softly. "What do we do?" Eddie looked surprised, and for the first time in hours he looked at me.

"We'll go check," he said. I nodded and smiled.

"Let's go," I said, and we set off in the direction of the fire.

**-Elove**

I sprinted along, sword in hand, ready in case I was jumped. And then I was. A man in black with a bandanna over the lower half of his face leapt from the trees and landed silently in front of me, holding a blood-stained silver sword. He swiped and I raised my sword up. With a clash of metal and sparks, it collided heavily. I jumped back and he came forward. I kept backing up, adjusting my position to parry his blows. It was hectic, and then another man appeared, wearing a glove that had silver knuckles. I gulped and he threw a punch. It cracked against my cheekbone and I stumbled back, raising one hand to my cheek is agony. The dagger boy caught me off guard and I was only just able to raise my sword to knock back his blow. Ignoring my throbbing face, I sneered at him and then darted forward, slashing diagonally and finishing it by raising it up, doubling back on my original path. The bandit collapsed and I whirled around. The metal fist smashed into the middle of my blade and I twisted my sword, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. I yanked him forward and drove my knee into his sensitive place. He let out a squeak and I shoved him back, ending him with a quick stab. I looked up and gazed. I was surrounded. A circle of men, all armed with different silver weapons. I was outnumbered and outgunned. Still, I raised up my sword.

**-Ty**

"Look," Bash said. "Fire." I looked up at the smoke plume and my jaw dropped.

"It's huge," I said.

"We should go in the opposite direction," Bash said, gulping.

"But then we'd just be going backwards. There's no point," I argued, shifting Jason's weight.

"But going towards the fire wouldn't be really smart," Bash pointed out. "It was started for a reason." I sighed.

"Fine. We'll go backwards. But if we get lost, I'm not flying up to look for directions," I huffed, and we turned. I gaped and Bash yelped.

"Raven," I said. Raven smiled, her fangs glittering and her black hair shining in the firelight.

"Enderlox."

**-Mitch**

I was going to die. In a fire. I was going to die. I couldn't breathe. I heard a thump and looked over my shoulder. Aleks had fallen. I let out a sigh and collapsed in exhaustion. The light around me shimmered and danced.

"H-Help…" I whispered. "Please…" I closed my eyes and coughed weakly.

"Mitch!" someone yelled from far off. I felt a hand close around my wrist and I opened my eyes, looking up weakly. A familiar figure, shimmering and blurry in the smoke and firelight.

"J-Jerome?" I stuttered. The hand yanked me up and shoved me to my left. I spun around and he was gone. I looked around frantically. "Jerome? Jerome!" I yelled.

"Mitch!" someone screamed, the voice closer.

"Run!" a voice whispered n my ear. I grabbed Aleks's arm and yanked him. He cried out and I ran blindly, hands shoving into my back, guiding me in what direction to take. The hands left my back and I stumbled, sprawling in the dirt with Aleks beside me.

"Mitch!" the voice yelled again. Hands under my shoulders, lugging me up, and I stared at Sky.

"Jerome…." I whispered. Then I lost consciousness, sagging in his arms.

**-Elove**

The first man ran at me and I held up my sword in defence. He didn't get the chance to attack when an arrow was suddenly protruding from his neck. I looked to the right in shock. Red smiled at me and then with a roar, James and Seamus ran from opposite directions, decimating the men. Eddie jumped into the thick of it from above, and I joined in with the fighting. The bandits fell and I stared at the boys and then Eddie walked forward and opened his arms. I fell into them and sobbed.

* * *

**So... did you like it? Red, James, Eddie and Seamus have been reunited with Elove and despite their history, Elove has quite literally fallen into their arms. Suspicious much? What exactly led Mitch from the forest and saved him and Aleks? What will Bash and Ty do now that they've run into our old friend Raven? Why is Red now looking to Eddie for leadership? Has Dan blown up the Resistance yet? Shit is going down my friends. Leave your opinions, keep the ship names coming and maybe tell me why you think Elove is suddenly so trusting in Red and the gang! Have fun and see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sup Nerdians! Before we begin: New poll on my page. For those of you who read Ship-Fic Drabbles, go check out the update chapter and do as it says or else! Just kidding... and if you don't read it, ignore this or go read it! Oh, and Fallen got 90 REVIEWS! It's totally insane! And now, for the first time in Broken... REVIEW REPLIES!**

**DJMidge - Dan didn't actually blow up the Resistance. Remember when Red was saying that they left Dan, Steven, Jordan and Nick in charge and they were worried Steven would find the TNT and blow it up? It was like a little joke. And I didn't realise you shipped Red with Aleks. **

**Darkflameslayer - I'm glad you're enjoying the story!**

**xxCelestiaMCxx - I love cliff hangers and killing main characters. Killing and cliff hangers are like 80% of my stories.**

**xxXWinterRoseXxx - I'm glad you think I've improved! I'm constantly trying to work on my writing skills so I can give everyone a better experience :)**

**Endergirl00 - Your OC will be making an appearance, although her weapon of choice won't because it's a bit too... OP. but hey, she'll be in there! And I'm happy you like my writing style! I try really hard. Oh and I'm happy you're getting a laugh out of it, I'm been trying to inject some more humour so it doesn't seem so dark all the time.**

**Scdoodles - I hope your leg will feel better soon :) **

**All the ship names you guys came up with are really awesome, too. I want you to pick from these three: EloveHD, Eleks, Alove. All of them were r really great! Thanks for giving it a go guys.**

* * *

_I'm a bit of an insecure mess at the moment._

**Chapter Four**

**-Ty**

"It's not Enderlox," I said evenly. Bash inched behind me and I ignored him, keeping my gaze on Raven. She'd looked better. Her purple pants were ripped and torn and her black jumper had a dark stain running down the front. She tucked in her wings and clicked her claws ominously.

"Still having identity issues?" she asked, and I shook my head calmly.

"I know who I am," I replied. She cocked her head questioningly.

"Oh? Then who are you, you worthless excuse for a Hybrid?" she hissed. I held my head up high.

"I'm Deadlox," I said, and she laughed.

"Did you give up on a being human? Figures! You couldn't even do anything right. You couldn't even kill someone the right way! And what are you doing following around two bags of meat?" she asked viciously. Bash flinched.

"I'm not meat. Technically I'm a fruit-"

"Shut up!" Raven roared. Bash whimpered and I gently set Jason down beside me.

"These aren't bags of meat. These are my friends," I said, and Bash smiled weakly. Raven tilted her head forward, her black hair falling in her face.

"You're hopeless. You aren't a Hybrid or a human, you aren't anything," she growled. She leapt forward, flapping her wings and pulling the sword from the rope sheath around her waist. I stared at her for a second before beating my own wings and shooting up. I had no weapons except my claws. I needed to utilize them. She shrieked and thrust her sword forward. I knocked the flat of it back and she dropped it. I smiled and she growled. She beat her wings furiously and shot forward, ploughing into me and knocking me back. I flapped my wings quickly to try and stay aloft as she scratched at me, raking her claws down my sides. I ignored the pain and griped her around the waist and digging in my own claws. She screeched and I threw her away from me. She dropped down a few metres before darting back up at me from beneath. She kept beating her wings and we went up higher and higher, her scratching me and me trying to dislodge her. A felt a tearing pain in my wing and gasped, shrieking. I looked at me wing in sudden desperation. It was scratched straight down the middle and was torn. Then I was falling.

**-Sky**

I put both boys on Rojo and then grabbed is reins, leading him out of the smoke. The fire was behind us and now I needed to find Elove before the bandits or the fire bested her. But first…

"Holy shit it hurts so much oh god," Aleks said all in one breath before breaking down in a coughing fit.

"Don't worry," I said. "We'll go find a lake or something, anything!"

"Jerome," Mitch murmured. Mitch groaned and I noticed the livid burn on his arm for the first time. We exited the smoky areas and I took a deep breath in relief.

"We need to find Elove but we need to help you guys and… I don't know what to do!" I yelled, throwing my hands up. I let out a long breath before turning and pulling Aleks off of Rojo's back. He gasped in pain and whimpered.

"It's alright, Aleks, it's alright," I said softly. I laid him down gently and saw the blood seeping through his shirt. Steeling myself, I pulled up the hem of his shirts and my jaw dropped. At least three stab wounds in his stomach, all of them bleeding quickly.

"Shit," I mumbled. "Okay, okay, I can fix this. I can fix it. Don't worry." I looked around and saw all of the melted snow and quickly grabbed a handful of sludge.

"This is going to sting," I said, and then I dropped the snow on the first wound. Aleks cried out in pain, his body twisting and his fists clenching. "I'm sorry! We need to clean it and numb it and make it stop bleeding and…" I stopped, grabbing a fistful of hair in my hand and tugging it uselessly.

"I don't know what to do!" I yelled in fear. If he died, it would be another death on my hands. I would be my fault. My breathing quickened and I could feel a panic attack coming. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them to me, panting.

"I don't know, I don't know," I sobbed. Mitch suddenly awoke with start, sliding off Rojo and looking around, his eyes wide.

"Sky?" he asked, and I didn't reply, I just fell on my side and cried because I didn't know what to do and I didn't want anyone else to die.

**-Mitch**

Sky was losing it again. He'd been having panic attacks a lot and he'd been trying to hide it, and now he was in the middle of a full meltdown while Aleks was bleeding out on the ground. My arm felt like it was on fire but I ignored the burn. I crawled over on my hands and knees and saw the clump of half-melted snow on Alek's stomach and realised what Sky had been doing. I reached out and grabbed a clump of snow and dumped it on Aleks, and he nearly screamed, cutting it off, a cry of pain gurgling in his throat, something he didn't want to let out.

"Sky, calm down, you need to calm down," I said, reaching over Aleks and shaking his shoulder. "Sky, please! We need to get out of here!" He didn't answer and I felt something shatter in my chest. There goes my hope we'd get out of this alive. I huffed and stood up. I was exhausted and my throat hurt from the smoke, but still, I grabbed Aleks under his arms and dragged him along, yelling at Sky to get up and moved. Rojo shifted from hoof to hoof nervously as the fire crept closer.

"Rojo!" I said. I whistled and then broke off coughing. Rojo walked over, neighing. I looked down at Aleks who weighed much less than he should.

"Sorry dude," I mumbled, and then I hefted him up. He didn't bother to cry out. He just whimpered. I put him on top of Rojo and he weakly grabbed the reins, barely able to sit up from the pain. I walked back and grabbed Sky's arm, dragging him along.

"Sky, get on," I ordered. He was shaking and his face was a mess, and he didn't move. "Sky. Get on the god damn horse or I swear to god, I will leave you here!" I yelled, not letting the desperation tinge my voice. Sky let out a sudden sob but climbed onto Rojo. I pet the horse and he nickered into my palm.

"Get away from the fire," I whispered. "If you even understand me. Just get out of here." The horse looked at me with his wide eyes and I slapped its flank. It set off on a gallop and I watched it carry my friends away from the fire. Slowly, I walked after it.

**-Eddie**

"Elove," I mumbled. She kept crying and then pulled away abruptly.

"We need to find Mitch and Sky and Aleks," she said desperately, wiping at her face. "I'll go with you after, I promise. But we need to save them. Sky… he isn't in the right state of mind and Aleks is really hurt. We need to save them!" she yelled. I grabbed her shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"Calm down, Elove!" I said. "We… we won't take you. Where are they?" I asked.

"I don't know!" she wailed. "We left Mitch and Aleks alone and then the fire started and Sky went on ahead to try and find them!" I looked over at Red and she looked at me expectantly. I gulped. I'd forgotten I was now the one who seemed to be in charge.

"Let's go," I said. I looked at Seamus. "Get up in the trees and look around for the main source of the fire. Red…. Stay on the ground on alert for more bandits. James, Elove, with me." Everyone nodded and we set off our separate ways. We ran, James with his sword out and he with my bow in hand. We ran into another bandit. He growled, holding up a sword. He fell down with an arrow in his chest. Like what I'd done to Aleks… I shook my head and then we kept running. I could hear cries of pain nearby and we skid to a stop.

"Do you hear that?" James asked, puzzled, and I nodded.

"Aleks!" Elove yelled. Suddenly, a large horse burst through the bushes and stopped when it saw us. It nickered and lowered its head

"Elove!" a boy with messy brown hair cried. I saw Aleks and my heart nearly stopped. He was covered in blood. Aleks started to slip and the boy – I now recognised him as Sky beneath all of the soot and ash – grabbed him before he could fall. "Help." Sky said pleadingly. He helped Aleks down and Aleks lay there, staring up at the sky.

"Aleks," Elove said in a sudden sob, dropping beside him. "Don't die, please!" she cried, putting his head in her lap and stroking his face as she cried. Sky dropped beside her and put his head in his hands.

"I panicked. I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Mitch… he stayed behind. I don't know where he is. I think he followed us but…. But I just lost it. I'm so sorry." Elove looked at him tearily.

"Its okay, Sky, you tried," she whispered. Her tears dripped steadily down her face and I sat beside them, pulling up Aleks's shirt and looking at his wounds. There was, strangely, snow mingled with a lot of blood that really shouldn't be outside his body. I felt terrible. I should've brought Seamus. Another mistake I'd made that would probably cost Aleks's life.

"Elove…" I said softly. "I don't think he'll…." Elove looked at me, her cheeks streaked.

"I know," she whispered. "All I can do now is let him go." I reached out and took her free hand in mine. She let out a short, shuddery breath and looked at me gratefully.

"I'm glad you found us," she murmured. "But I can't go back. I need to find the Alliance. For Aleks's sake now. We need to…." I stared at her in shock.

"Elove, the Alliance isn't real."

**-Ty**

I fell at a remarkable speed. Bash was yelling and I looked up. Raven was flying down after me, gloating. I growled and grabbed her foot, pulling her down. She shrieked and then stopped flapping her wings at my unexpected move. Then we dropped even faster. She couldn't' straighten out her wings. I turned and looked down at the ground. We were up higher than I'd thought. I looked back up and then closed my eyes, reaching deep inside myself for the energy I needed to survive. I opened my eyes and could feel them burning as they glowed a bright violet. Raven roared and I yelled back, reaching up her leg further, pulling myself up and putting her beneath me. We grappled and scratched and when she was fully beneath me, her eyes widened. I spread my wings out and the wind buffeted them, slowing my fall down like a parachute. Her wings beneath her, Raven plummeted, screaming, her hands reached up at me, her eyes glowing furiously, her claws hooked. Then impact.

* * *

**BOOM. So... will Raven survive? Is Aleks going to die? (Well obviously not he's in the Prologue which is set a month later for gods sake I'm an idiot) Is Elove going to be able to deal with this information from Eddie? And... where the hell is Mitch? ALL WILL BE ANSWERED SOON MY CHILDREN! Don't forget to say which ship name you like the best! See you in the next chapter, Nerdians!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sup Nerdians! SO sorry for not updating! I've had so much homework . Anyways... here we go with the new chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

_upon a time, the biggest problem was how you looked._

_Once upon a time, everyday wasn't a fight to survive._

_I would give anything to live in that world again._

**Chapter Five**

**-Elove**

All this time I had a sneaking suspicion it wasn't real, but this shattered me. My heart nearly stopped.

"It's real," I said. "I know it's real! We just haven't found it yet!" I was bordering on hysteria. Aleks screwed his eyes shut and let out a small gasp of pain. I pushed the Alliance to the back of my mind and stared at Eddie.

"Help him," I growled.

"Elove, I can't-"

"Help him!" I roared. Eddie flinched and stood up.

"Seamus! Get over here! It's Aleks!" Eddie yelled. Seamus came running with Red close behind, both of them panting.

"Holy fricking shit!" Seamus yelled, dropping beside Aleks. "Oh my god! Aleks! What the hell happened to him?" Red's hands reached up, covering her mouth. I knew this would be hard for her. Aleks was like her annoying little brother. Even after everything that happened, with Ty, escaping, even with him running away again, they were still family. I couldn't understand her devotion to him. Red walked over and wordlessly sat beside me. She held out a hand and I gazed at it.

"Truce?" she whispered, her voice wavering. I stared at her hand and then my gaze flitted up to her face. She looked like she'd been through hard times, with bags under her eyes, dirty hair and pale skin. Still, I hesitated.

"I… I can't," I replied, and she sighed.

"I understand."

**-Ty**

Raven landed with a sickening crunch and Bash leapt back, crying out and flinging his arms over his face to cover his eyes. I glided down and when I landed, I folded my burning wings behind me. Then I felt dizzy and I stumbled before crumpling in a heap, the world spinning.

"Deadlox?" Bash asked shakily. He crawled over to me and touched my wing gently. I hissed as the pain flared, jerking away from him and pulling my wings closer to my body. He jumped back, landing on his butt.

"Sorry," I said, and he just nodded, his hands shaking. Curiously, I stretched my wing out and looked at it. I gaped. It was torn, the thin scaly membrane ripped down the middle. Practically ripped in half. I'd need stiches to sew it back together at this rate. The gliding had torn it further, and I was surprised I hadn't been sent into a wild dip to the left that crashed me into a tree. Then I noticed Raven. Her neck was on a weird angle under her flesh, you could see the noticeable bumps of broken bones threatening to protrude out. Her left wing was folded in half, the thin bones inside it snapped and some poking out. Blood pooled around her head and some trickled out of her mouth. Her eyes were glassy, gazing up at the sky without seeing.

"Oh my god," Bash said weakly. He spun around and vomited at the sight and I gingerly crawled towards her. She was most certainly dead but still, I wanted to make sure. I touched her cheek and got no reply. Her purple eyes were fading to a grey-ish colour and I frowned. I'd never seen that before. Even the colour of her hair was dulling.

"She's… fading," I said uncertainly. "I've never seen this happen before."

"Deadlox, we can think about this later," Bash said urgently. "We need to get out of here. The fire's coming and we don't know who could be in there." I nodded and stood up, my wing on fire with pain. I grabbed Jason and stared down at him.

"You need to wake up," I muttered. "I'm sick of carrying you." Jason didn't reply. I sighed and followed Bash as we fled the growing fire, the sun beginning to rise.

**-Mitch**

The sun was going up and only now you could see the extent of this fire. The smoke plume was massive, spreading across the bright sky like inky black fingers. Smoke still clouded my vision and I coughed violently. I'd lost sight of Rojo and I'd just kept walking forward. I was exhausted and my shoulders were slumped, my feet dragging. I could barely see, and when I tripped and fell down a small slope I didn't resist. But when I splashed into water my eyes snapped open. I surfaced, gasping, my throat suddenly feeling oh so much better because water! I took big gulps of it, and dove back under, letting the water remove all of the soot and ash. My burn felt like it was being dipped in the pools of heaven. I kicked off the bottom and shot back up. I tread water there and slicked my hair back from my face, smiling happily.

"Thank god," I mumbled.

"Oh yes, you thank your god. I just got breakfast!" A voice exclaimed. I looked to the shore in shock, my eyes widening.

"What the fu-"

"Shush!" the girl scolded, a finger going to her lips.

"Breakfast?" I asked in confusion, taking in the girl in dirty purple boots, short and ripped jeans and a black hoodie. She smiled, flicking her light purple hair over her shoulder. Then I saw her eyes. A glistening bright purple. I yelped and she smiled, revealing fangs. Long black wings spread out, wings that had previously been tucked away from sight. She took up into the air and then swooped down quickly, skimming over the top of the water and reaching out in front of her, long claws outstretched. I took a breath and ducked under, her claws nearly taking off my head. I heard her angry curse and then suddenly there was a flurry of bubbles. I kicked frantically, trying to move backwards, when she ploughing into me, her fists smashing my stomach and shoving me back through the water. She changed her trajectory and I went flying up out of the water and landed painfully on the shore. She flew up from the water, dripping glistening water in the sunlight. I stared up in fear as she zoomed down at me. I rolled aside and she smashed into the ground, turning it into a graceful roll.

"No one cheats Endergirl out of her food," she hissed. I snorted.

"Endergirl? How fricking original!" I laughed, and her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Don't you dare mock me, you useless bag of meat!" she screamed, his fists clenching. She zipped forward, throwing a punch. I ducked to the left and punched back, not even feeling bad about punching a girl. She gasped as my fist connected with her collarbone. I pulled my hand back and shook it.

"Ow!" I said. She hissed and lunged forward, knocking me to the ground and trying to snap at my face. I held her arms back and worked my feet under her stomach, kicking my legs out. She flipped over me and I released her hands. She scrambled up and I tried to stand up but she just threw her body weight at me. We tumbled again, her trying to scratch my eyeballs out and me trying to prevent eyeball-loss. I tried to throw her but she had smartened up. She avoided my kick and rolled to the side swiftly, getting a grip on my arm and raking her claws down my arm, cutting furrows into my flesh and reopening old scars. I gasped I pain and yanked my arm away from her, stumbling up and then dashing madly. I heard her growl and the leathery sound of beating wings. She has taken to the sky. I darted into the tree line, the sun poking through gaps in the foliage above. I heard the crashing and snapping off branches and leapt to the right. She slammed onto the ground where I had been standing, before perching up on all fours and then leaping, disappearing above the leaves again. I pumped my arms and kept on running.

**-Eddie**

Aleks was, quite frankly, dying. Seamus was trying to patch him up and staunch the flow of blood but he was really too late. Elove had cried when Seamus had gently pulled Aleks from her lap and laid him on the ground to get to work. James was helping him and Elove was now sobbing into her hands. Sky, the amazing warrior we'd all looked up to before, had been reduced to a shadow of what he'd once been, a shaking man sitting cross-legged and watching the desperate attempt to save Aleks impassively.

"We need to find Mitch," Sky mumbled. He touched Elove's arm and Elove jerked away from him. "Elove, what about Mitch?"

"It's real," Elove whispered to her hands. "It's real. I know it is." I feared for her health. Elove was losing it and Sky didn't seem to be very mentally stable either. The horse they'd bought, Rojo, nickered nervously. I tore my eyes away from Aleks and looked at the horse.

"What's up buddy?" I asked. Rojo tossed his head, stomping his hooves. I stood up and walked over to the horse, stroking its snout gently. "Hey, calm down." I said soothingly. It yanked itself from my hands and reared up, neighing loudly. I ducked away from its kicking hooves and then a dishevelled, soaking wet boy burst through the trees, tripping and tumbling. From above, a hybrid crashed down, rolling gracefully and leaping up, on all fours. It hissed, its wings flaring out and it's – actually a her – eyes glowed a bright violet. I instinctively brought my bow up when she lunged at me, crashing into my chest and sending me stumbling backwards, knocking the breath out of me. I grabbed her shoulders and shoved her off me.

"Eddie!" Red cried. She sprinted forward and kicked it hard in the stomach. She took a step back and Red whirled around quickly, a hard punch delivered her shoulder and missing her original target. The hybrid hissed and slashed her claws through the air. Red's head snapped back and she fell, her eyes wide. Two long cuts were cut into her face. James jumped up and ran to help and was whipped aside by the girl's long tail. Elove cried out and scrambled up and ran to James's side. Seamus huddled himself over Aleks and Sky watched emotionlessly.

"Hey!" I yelled, recovering my breath and launching into an attack. I did my fancy little roundhouse kick I'd learnt from Dan and when she stumbled I brought my bow up and fired a shot. She screeched, an arrow protruding from her stomach but not going in deep enough. She ran forward and I fired again. She lurched back from the knockback and hissed in anger. She leapt again and I grabbed at another arrow but I fumbled it and it fell. I dropped down and she sailed over my head, skidding along the ground. She hissed and then suddenly her eyes widened in surprise. The dishevelled boy took a step back, his face grim. The hybrid collapsed onto her stomach and he dropped the bloody sword he had plunged through her chest. He looked at me and I nodded in thanks before going to Red. She was holding the right side of her face in pain.

"Let's look," I said, and she shook her head.

"It's just a little scratch," she said, forcing a smile and wincing as her wounds creased from the action. I grabbed her hand and yanked it down, her palm bloody. I hid my shock and frowned. The two long gashes were deep and would most certainly scar. One ran from the inner edge of her eye to the side of her lip, just missing her nose. The other was smaller and ran beside the larger gash.

"You'll have wicked scars if we stitch it as soon as possible," I said, and she smiled slightly.

"Why are you helping me?" she whispered. "I thought you hated me." I sighed and forced a smile.

"I can't hate family, no matter how much I want to," I muttered, and she cocked her head to the side, the blood running down her face like tears.

**-Mitch**

Killing the hybrid who called herself Endergirl was easier than I'd thought it would be. She'd been distracted by the other tall guy and I'd snuck up beside her with the sword I'd grabbed off the ground. Now that it was done, I sat down beside Sky and he didn't say anything as he hugged me. I hugged back, and then he started to cry.

"I'm sorry," he said and I sighed.

"It's not your fault," I replied, and he let out a shaky breath as he tried to stop crying.

"It is. If I hadn't freaked out we would've all gotten out and we wouldn't have left you and that hybrid would've never found you," Sky said, and I squeezed his shoulders before abandoning his embrace.

"Don't blame yourself," I said, an easy smile on my face. "This fantastic idiot once told me not to beat myself up over things out of my hands, and I suggest you do the same."

**-Red**

We helped James up and brought him back to where Seamus was finishing his work on Aleks. He was now stitched up but he'd lost a lot of blood. It stained the snow and the metallic smell of it filled the air. We sat around in a circle and waited, praying for Aleks to stay alive. One by one, they fell asleep until only Eddie and I were awake. My face burnt with pain but the stitches and bandages helped. Eddie looked at me and pulled his jacket tighter around himself. We could still smell the residue of the fire in the air, a smoky smell that hurt your throat if you breathed in too fast. I still had soot in my hair and on my clothes. I looked around the group slowly, taking in everyone's wounds. Mitch had a livid burn on his arm that he had piled snow on to numb and you could see the scratches along his arms and all the scars. A long scar peeked out over the top of his shirt collar. Sky was sooty and had cuts on his face and Elove was relatively unscathed except for a bruise on her face from where she'd been punched. They'd been rogue for two months now and had managed to scrape along this far. I was surprised that Aleks would only die now.

"Why, Eddie?" I asked suddenly. He sighed and rubbed his face.

"I don't want to talk about it," was his only reply. I looked at him with the glare I'd mastered and he rolled his eyes.

"I… I don't know. Even I think it's weird. One second I really wanted to just walk away and leave you because… I thought what you did was unforgivable. And then I just couldn't. I… you're like my sister and I couldn't leave you behind," he said with a sigh. I closed my eyes and leaned back on the soft bed of snow that freezed me from the inside.

"We should start a fire," I muttered.

"What? No reply? You make me spill my guts and that's that?" he said sarcastically, and I smiled, the action hurting my face.

"Pretty much," I said, sitting back up, and he sighed. He then kicked James and he awoke with a start.

"Watch everyone. We're going to get wood," Eddie commanded. James flipped him off as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Don't even," Eddie said, standing up. James then muttered an extremely rude curse and Eddie just laughed. Then we both walked off to grab whatever dry wood we could. We stayed by each other's side, our bows at the ready.

"You're shooting skills are good," I commented. "You've improved."

"Thanks," he mumbled. "I've been practising." He snapped the branch off a relatively dry tree and he chucked it to me. I caught it on the pile I was already holding and we kept walking.

"I've got something I want to say," Eddie finally said. "I just don't know how to say it." I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen, and I swallowed thickly.

"Then… you could show me," I whispered. He looked at me, indecisive. Then he sighed and put his hands on my shoulders, looking at me and frowning.

"I don't know how to do this," he said, and I smiled, dropping the wood and letting it fall around our feet. I leaned forward, closing the gap, and we kissed. It started gentle and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Eddie's hands went around my waist and I kissed harder and he fell into the motion easily. His cold fingers touched my skin and then we heard someone clearing their throat loudly. We leapt apart, our faces flushed. James stood there, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised.

"When you guys are finished nearly screwing each other-"

"We weren't doing that!" Eddie snapped angrily, turning red.

"Sure you weren't," James said drily. "Well, when you're ready, Elove took off with the others." My jaw dropped.

"What?" I yelled, and he shrugged.

"Why did you let them escape?" Eddie demanded.

"I went off to take a piss and then I came back and saw they'd gone, even the horse. Even _Aleks_," James said. I blushed deeper.

"Too much information," I allowed. "Come on." We all ran back and found they were, really gone. Seamus was pacing the small clearing anxiously, biting his fingernails.

"Damn," I hissed. "We had them and now they're gone. Aleks is dying and they don't know where the hell they're going!"

"I think I know where they're going," Seamus muttered. We looked at him expectantly.

"The Alliance."

* * *

**So! Red and Eddie have officially hooked up and now Elove, Mitch, Sky and the extremely-close-to-death Aleks are on the run. And now Ty, Bash and Jason have discovered that weird things happen to Hybrids when they die... what could it all mean? And for those of you who were wondering, Broken will be considerably shorter than Fallen.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello Nerdians! I AM SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES I HAVE BEEN REALLY BUSY! AND I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT AND HAT IT SUCKS I SORRY**

* * *

_We shouldn't of run._

_I'm sick of running._

_But running is all I'm good at._

**Chapter Six**

**-Elove**

Aleks and Mitch on Rojo. Sky beside the horse making sure Aleks – poor, half dead Aleks – didn't fall off of the horse. I had my sword out and a lump in my throat.

"Why are we still running?" Sky asked his voice as clear as it had been in ages. I looked up at the sky and bit my lip. It was around midday but you won't be able to tell from a glance. Mixing with the now dying smoke was dark, rolling clouds. Thunder rumbled off in the distance and I shivered. It was freezing.

"Elove?" Sky asked impatiently. "Elove!" he snapped in annoyance, and my head snapped up and I looked at him over the horse.

"Because we need to find the Alliance," I said simply, tugging on Rojo's reins and trying to get him to move faster.

"You heard Eddie," Sky said poisonously. "It's not real. We're just condemning Aleks by running. We could've stayed and Seamus could've helped him. Hell, we can go back now and-"

"No!" I yelled, my hands tightening on the reins. "We aren't going back. We're going to keep moving."

"You're too proud," Sky spat. "Too proud to turn around and admit that you've lost!"

"I'm not proud!" I snapped. "This isn't a game, Sky! We can't just go back and admit defeat! Aleks is a war criminal, I've been kicked and you, you're nothing! You were a leader and a soldier and you're falling apart! Can you not see that?" I said, and his eyes widened. I'd hit a chord and I was grimly satisfied. His eyes narrowed.

"I know that I'm insane," Sky hissed. "But at least I'm not too afraid to admit it." I gulped, feeling it strike my heart. I was killing Aleks by doing this, and I knew it. But I was too stubborn to give up.

**-Ty**

I sighed and sat down on a fallen log, dumping Jason beside me. Bash stopped and walked back to us, sitting beside me. We stared wordlessly at Jason as he lay there, crumpled.

"My wing hurts," I said absently.

"I'm hungry," Bash added. I stretched my wing out in front of me and gazed at it sadly. It was ripped up too badly. I wouldn't be able to fly.

"I'll go see if I can pick some fruit or maybe get a rabbit," I said standing up. I instinctively moved to stretch out my wings and then refold them and hissed in pain.

"Will I stay here with Jason?" Bash asked. I nodded and then heard his stomach loudly. He blushed and I smiled slightly.

"I'll be as quick as I can," I said, and then I took off into the woods around us. It all smelled like smoke and ash and I rubbed my nose a lot, trying to dislodge the scent. I needed to focus so I could sniff out some animals. I only found two rabbits and a handful of berries in twenty minutes. I sighed sadly at the meagre food and then turned around and headed back to Bash, following the smell of melon. I wrinkled my nose. I didn't like watermelon. I was allergic or something. He was lucky he didn't have to worry about me eating him. I brought the food back and saw he had already made a fire.

"Smart," I said, and he smiled happily. We crafted a spit and he set the first rabbit to roast after I skinned it. It was easy with my claws. We sat around the flickering fire, me rubbing my nose in annoyance and Bash humming a tune I didn't recognise. I hadn't been able to grasp human songs. I looked over at Jason and watched his chest slowly rise and fall. A small sigh escaped his lips and I scooted closer to him. I touched his cheek and got no reaction.

"We've been feeding him, giving him water and cleaning him every now and then," I said absently, my brow furrowed. "And you said that your friend thought he fell into this sleep thing because he was exhausted and neglected."

"It's called a coma," Bash supplied. "Usually when people fall into a coma we taken them to the Hospital and they hook them up to a bunch of machines to help then wake up. Sometimes doctors would deliberately make the person get into a coma if they needed it. But I haven't seen of a Hospital in two years and I doubt that the Hybrids would've left any… human hospitals." Bash finished sadly. I shrugged.

"Maybe they missed a town with a doctor's clinic?" I mused. Bash picked up a blueberry and threw it in his mouth and chewed it thoughtfully.

"Maybe. But where are we going to a find a town they magically missed in their crazy rampage?" Bash asked, and at first I was hurt and then realised he wasn't being sarcastic. I shrugged and looked back at the rabbit.

"Food's ready," I said, and I pulled it off the spit and pulled off some of the good meat. I passed some to Bash and he ripped into it.

"Wow, rabbit is good!" he exclaimed. I nodded, looking up at the sky as I bit into mine and smiled as I looked back down. Then my head snapped back up.

"What the hell?" I murmured. Bash stopped eating and followed my gaze up. His jaw dropped.

"Wow! The sky's…. black!" he said in surprise. "But the sun only rose maybe an hour ago!" I stood up and grabbed the spare rabbit and the berries, putting them in the sack we'd stolen from a ruined village a few months back.

"It's a snowstorm! We need to find shelter now!" I said quickly, not letting panic into my voice.

"How do you know?" Bash asked sceptically.

"I lived out here for two years and… before I found you I had to walk through one. It's not fun," I said, and Bash stood up. I gave him the sack and picked up Jason.

"Where do we go?" Bash asked, his voice controlled. I looked back the way we came and sighed.

"I don't know. Just tell me if you see a cave or a village or something," I said, and we started walking.

**-Mitch**

I was on Rojo with Aleks in front of me. I had been tasked with holding him up and I didn't like it. We bounced along at a steady pace and the way the sky was churning up was freaking me out.

"We need to find shelter," I said. "I think it's going to storm." As soon as I said that, thunder cracked not too far away from us.

"We'll be fine," Elove muttered. I straightened Aleks up and frowned.

"Elove, I think it's a snowstorm."

"It's nothing."

"I really think it's going to be bad-"

"I said we'll be fine!" Elove yelled, hysteria tinging her voice. I leaned away. This wasn't really the Elove I'd gotten to know over the past months. Elove was fun, bubbly, and never really showed how she felt. But now… she was breaking apart. She was on edge ad stressed and she hadn't been able to really rest. I had a suspicion something else was going on but I didn't question it.

"Elove, we're going to find shelter. Now," I commanded, and Elove looked up at me, her eyes dull. I was shocked.

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, and she turned back and looked forward.

"I'm fine," she muttered. "Totally, perfectly fine."

"I think you're losing it," I said sceptically, and she shook her head vigorously.

"I just need some rest, that's all," she said, and she sounded more like herself. Happy, even though it was an insane kind of happy. There was another bout of thunder and then it started to snow.

"Shit," Sky said angrily. "Mitch's right. Snowstorm. We need shelter."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. Aleks started to slip so I grabbed him and righted him.

"We'll find a cave," Elove said. She sped up and Rojo whinnied nervously, tossing his head. It dawned on me that Rojo probably wouldn't fit in a cave.

"What about Rojo?" I asked. All that replied was grim silence. "We can't just leave him outside! He'll freeze to death!"

"We left Naranja and Amarillo and that wasn't as big a deal," Sky said, and my brow creased.

"That was in the fire and it was accidental. This would be… deliberately killing him!" I exclaimed, and Sky looked at me sadly.

"It's us or the horse," he said, and I crossed my arms, ignoring Aleks. I glared at him and he sighed.

"If we have time, I'll rig up a little shelter for him," he said in defeat, and I smiled, grabbing Aleks shoulders and pulling him back into the right spot.

"Awesome."

**-Eddie**

"We need to go after them. Forget the Hybrid," Red murmured, running a hand through her dirty blonde hair. I was surprised. After all of it, she'd give up Ty so easily? It didn't seem right.

"I think it's going to snowstorm," Seamus said nervously, wringing his hands together. James looked grim.

"What do we do?" James asked, looking to Red. Red looked at me and my heart sank.

"I suck at making decisions!" I whined. A small smile danced in Red's eyes and I glared at her. She held her hands up and Seamus's eyes widened.

"What the hell happened? Normally you two are at each other's throats!" he said, confused. "What happened?"

"I found Eddie here trying to get Red undressed," James said with a wink. My fists clenched and I felt a blush creeping up my neck. Red hid her smile.

"I so was not, you dick!" I yelled. Seamus laughed.

"We got a player over here," he chuckled, and I glared at Seamus.

"Do not encourage him!" I snapped. Seamus looked over at James and James bit his lip, trying to hold in a laugh.

"We were not going to do anything!" I said in annoyance. "I was just… kissing her!" Seamus smirked.

"Sure you were," he said, and James gave him a high-five.

"I said the exact same things!" James laughed.

"When you guys stop acting like such guys, we should get moving," Red said, and I could feel her coming back. Old Red.

"But it's hard to not be guys," James whined, and Red gave him her best glare. James took a step behind Seamus.

"You were saying?" Seamus stuttered, forcing a smile. Red patted her bow and didn't reply, making Seamus flinch. I laughed and then Red turned it on me. I stopped immediately and straightened up.

"Let's go find shelter!" I said with forced happy, and Red smiled. She started walking and we followed obediently.

* * *

**So... yeah. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello Nerdians and welcome to: TheLongChapterToMakeUpForMissingABunchOfUpdates! And it's all one word! Oh, and I almost forgot: The name which has been chosen for Aleks and Elove's ship! I actually asked a few of my IRL friends (That's right guys! I actually have a life!)and we've decided on... EloveHD! Woooo! Much ship, very nice, so lovely! Yeah... I just did that. Anyways... here we go! This chapter is 3 116 words, so I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_The feeling of being trapped isn't a nice one._

**Chapter Seven**

**-Aleks**

The pain was ridiculous. It burnt. I couldn't feel any part of me except the pain in my chest and abdomen. I couldn't hear from the ringing in my ears. Every now and then I caught snippets of the conversations. Snow. Pain. I was going to die. Need to hide. Eventually a wave of pain crashed into me and I fell under it into the cool embrace of unconsciousness.

**-Elove**

I heard Aleks moan and then it cut off abruptly. I stopped and Sky ran into me.

"Is he dead?" I asked calmly, and Sky cussed at me and kept walking.

"No, he's still breathing. We need to get to shelter now," Mitch said urgently. I nodded and kept tugging Rojo along. Snow was starting to fall. It blanketed everything, and now rain was mixing in with it. It was heavy, wet, and covered us. A full on snowstorm was brewing and for the second time I was caught right in the middle of it.

**-Ty**

"Deadlox, hurry up!" Bash said, looking over his shoulder. I grit my teeth.

"I'm carrying deadweight and my back hurts like hell. I'm going as fast as I can!" I protested. Bash huffed and then walked up to me. He held out the bag expectantly and I glared at him.

"I'm not carrying both," I said drily, and he sighed in frustration.

"No! You take the bag, I'll take Jason!" he said in annoyance. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're going to carry him?" I said, sceptical, and he nodded impatiently. The snow was covering everything and it seemed to throw a towel over my senses. Everything was dampened. But I could hear the howling noise of the wind and smell the smoke being covered in the growing storm.

Now!" Bash snapped, and I shrugged Jason off my shoulder into my arms and then passed him to Bash. He didn't hesitate, holding him protectively, and I was glad the boy was so small and light. Then I realised he was light because he was dying. I gripped the bag tightly and we hurried on. I couldn't see through the swiftly falling snow and as I suddenly went tumbling forward, my thoughts didn't go to fear. I thought back to how I'd been captured. I'd fallen down a hill like this, which had led to my capture. When the ground disappeared from beneath me and I fell into a free fall, I could vaguely hear Bash yelling my name. I felt impact in my chest and all the breath left me. I started sliding and my fingers scrabbled at the branch I was hanging off. I dug my nails in and my legs swung. Bash's green head appeared above me and he looked down at me.

"Enderlox! Are you alright?" Bash yelled, and I slowly climbed up onto the branch, my back aching and my wing feeling like it was on fire.

"I'm fine! I couldn't see where I was going!" I yelled back up.

"Well, the bad news: I don't know how to get you back up, and the good news is that there's a cave up here!" Bash yelled in excitement, and the spark of hope that blossomed was quickly quashed by the quickening snowfall. Snow howled through the cracks and crevices of the ravine I'd nearly fallen into and I started to look for a way up.

"Hang in there!" Bash yelled.

"Thanks for the advice!" I said sarcastically, and his head disappeared. Then a vine came flying down and I ducked my head forward. The heavy vine smacked into the wood beneath me and I flinched as it cracked slightly.

"You nearly broke my head!" I yelled.

"Sorry! Grab hold of the vine!" Bash yelled. I grabbed hold of it with both hands, shivering. I was freezing. It started to drag up and I held onto it tightly.

"Man you're heavy!" Bash said, panting.

"Shut up!" I muttered. I don't know how that melon managed to heave me up, but he did. I reached the edge and I sprawled out on the top, pulling my legs up behind me. Bash fell backwards and let out a long breath.

"You need to go on a fricking diet," Bash said, breathless, and I glared at him.

"We can talk about starving after I recover from nearly becoming a pancake," I growled. Then the little torch turned on.

"Dude, where'd you get a vine from?" I asked, and I looked around. "And where'd you put Jason?"

"We're right next to a Jungle biome. It's snowing there too, and I have no idea why. It doesn't snow in Jungles. Oh, and Jason is in the cave I saw," Bash explained, pointing to a small dark cave. It was small but suitable. We could shelter in there until the snowstorm had passed.

"Quickly!" I said. We scrambled up and hurried into the cave, and then snowstorm started to whip up into a frenzy outside and I looked around and spotted Jason, wrapped up in the blanket. We crawled into the back of the cave and huddled together. We stared at the snow as it flew past the entrance, and Bash shivered.

"We should've gotten wood. We could've started a fire," Bash said, his teeth chattering.

"I'm sure we could grab some," I said. I absently wrapped my wings around myself and Bash glared at me.

"Okay, I'm jealous," he said. I extended one wing and wrapped it around him. He smiled faintly.

"Thanks, but don't try and make a move on me," he said, and I looked at him in disgust.

"No. Just no. Don't even joke about that," I said. Bash scooted away from me and rubbed his arms together.

"Well, sorry," he mumbled. I sighed.

"How long do you think it will last?" I asked.

"Jason's coma or the snowstorm?"

"Um… I don't know. Both."

"I have no idea whatsoever. Jason's always slept in though," Bash said, trying to attempt humour.

"He's been asleep for a month," I said flatly. Bash looked down at his feet and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"I don't know. I'm worried he won't wake up," Bash said, his voice trembling slightly. I didn't know what to do, so I put an arm around his shoulder awkwardly. He started to cry and I sat and waited for him to stop.

**-Red**

We walked and kept walking and walking. The snowstorm was beginning to pick up. Seamus was whistling and Eddie was complaining about the cold. The snow was starting to pick up. I looked over my shoulder at James.

"Climb up if you can, see if you can see anywhere we can shelter," I commanded. James nodded and zipped over to the nearest tree, climbing up like a monkey.

"Is there a possibility James is a monkey hybrid? Seamus mused. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do they even exist?" I asked, and Seamus shrugged.

"Ender Hybrids are real. You never know," he said, trying to sound dark and mysterious. He took a step back and fell over a pile of snow. I smirked.

"Very scary," I said drily. There was a crunch of snow as James dropped down from above.

"There's a Jungle biome that way," he said, pointing to the right. "The woods spread around everywhere else."

"Didn't Elove say the Alliance was hidden in the Jungle?" Eddie asked, and I stopped.

"The Alliance isn't real," I said forcefully.

"We should still check. They could shelter us," Eddie argued.

"That's all riding on the hope they actually exist," Seamus said.

"Well, it doesn't snow in the Jungle! We can at least get out of the snow!" Eddie said, and James rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… actually…." He muttered. We all turned and looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"It…. Was kinda…. Snowing over the Jungle," James said. Seamus's jaw dropped.

"No!" he said. He ran over to the tree and started climbing it, noticeably slower than James.

"It can't snow in the Jungle. It only rains!" I said. James shrugged.

"Well, it was snowing," he said flatly. "I can't exactly stop it from snowing."

"What the hell though?" Eddie muttered. "It… just doesn't snow in the Jungle." Something clicked in my mind and I looked at Eddie.

"That Hybrid we killed. Or Mitch killed. Whatever. When we were pushing the body into the bushes, did you notice anything off about it?" I said. Eddie thought for a second, and then his eyes widened.

"Her hair!" he exclaimed.

"Exactly! Her hair started to… dull or something. And her eyes, they were bright, and then when Mitch killed her, almost immediately her eyes faded!" I said in excitement. James looked confused.

"What?" he asked, and then Seamus fell out of the tree. He sat up, snow in his hair, eyes wide.

"It's _snowing_ in the _Jungle_!" He yelled. We looked at him.

"We gathered that," I said. Seamus sat up, brushing down his pants and shaking his hair. We were all still in our white clothes and it all blended in.

"I've killed a lot of Hybrids in my time," James said. "I've never seen any of them change after death."

"The weather is weird and the Hybrids are changing," I said, looking at Seamus. "You're the smartest person here. What do you think of it?" I asked, and Seamus looked surprised. He wrung out his hands in a way that had to be painful as his brow creased.

"If the Hybrids are changing, it might be because of their time in our world," Seamus mused. "Or something to do with the End. Or maybe the world is going to explode." James looked alarmed.

"Explode?" he stammered, and Eddie slapped him on the back.

"Don't worry about it. You never would've gotten a girlfriend anyway," Eddie sympathized. James scowled and shoved him away.

"Shut up," he muttered. The wind was beginning to howl through the trees, buffeting our faces. My hood flew back and my blonde hair whipped around. I cursed and pulled my hood back up.

"We need to move either way," I said. "Come on. Let's go to the Jungle and see if we can find a hollow tree. They still exist, right?" Seamus nodded, and we started off towards the Jungle biome. We heard a cry and someone shouting and we all stopped, standing stock-still. I had my bow out in seconds; Eddie likewise. James drew his sword and Seamus looked nervous.

"It didn't sound like them," James said lowly. "Let's go. It could be Hybrids." So we kept walking, leaving whoever had cried out to face whatever had happened.

**-Mitch**

We found a small cave right as the snowstorm suddenly threw up snow on us. We were blinded by it and barely made it past the drooping vines over the cave. As soon as we stepped in the noise was quieter and it was slightly warmer. Sky and Elove took Aleks off the Rojo and bundled him up in the back off the cave with the horse blanket. Then Sky led Rojo outside. It took him two minutes.

"Did you tie him up and shelter him?" I asked quickly. Sky nodded.

"I pulled down some branches and propped them up over him and tied him to the rocks. It was weird. Like Jungle wood," Sky said. My brow creased.

"It doesn't snow in the Jungle," I said in confusion. Sky shrugged.

"Probably some idiot planting Jungle Biome saplings in the forest," he said, waving it off. He held up his arms and I looked at the pile of wood he held. "I grabbed some wood so we can start a fire." We took it over to the back corner of the cave and shook the snow off it before Sky lit it up. Then we sat around on our backpacks after we unpacked them, warming our hands. Aleks was on the blanket, sitting up against the wall and staring blankly at nothing. Elove knelt beside him, changing his bandages.

"How long to snowstorms usually last?" I asked Sky as he stroked the fire with a longer stick.

"I dunno. We spent most of our time indoors back at the place," he said. We didn't' talk about the Prison. We called it the place whenever necessary. But now…

"Should we... Like… talk about the place?" I asked softly. Sky looked at me sharply.

"Are you out of your mind? Of course not!" he snapped. I looked at my feet and then crossed them, leaning my elbows forward and resting them on my knees.

"I think we should. In my opinion," I said.

"Your opinion is bullshit," Sky said angrily. "I am not talking about that place."

"You need to get over it," I muttered. He glared at me.

"Whenever I think about that place all I can think about is losing Seto and Dakota and… and abandoning Jason and Bash. For all I know, I sent Bash to his death. I can't deal with that guilt, Mitch. I can't," Sky said softly. We were silent for a minute and I listened to Elove talk softly to Aleks and I heard him murmuring.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" I asked suddenly. Sky looked up at me, amused.

"Depends," he replied. "I don't believe in bad ghosts. Only good ghosts. Like, only good people come back as ghosts. Sorta like a guardian angel or some shit like that." I pondered over his answer and then sighed.

"When we were stuck in the fire… I was ready to give up because I couldn't breathe and Aleks had fallen off the horse and he was too injured to move. I was lying there on the ground and I just… didn't want to go on. I wanted to die," I said quietly. "And then I… I felt this hand around my wrist and I looked up and all I could see was this really blurry person. For a moment it all seemed to clear and… and I swear to god it was Jerome." Sky looked at me silently. I looked down at my hands. Pale scars from torture. Dried blood from my arm that Endergirl had ripped up. I picked at it absently.

"He helped me up and told me to run. He… he shoved me and I went back and grabbed Aleks, and then entire time right up until I found you, I felt his hands on my back, guiding me where to go," I finished, and I waited for him to tell me I was crazy.

"You said Jerome. When I found you. And I could hear you yelling his name. I… I don't doubt it. It could've been Jerome," Sky allowed.

"I'd feel like such a dick though. Even when he's dead, after everything I'd done to him, and he'd still keep trying to help me," I said. "If he was really there I would just… I wouldn't know what to do."

"It might've been him," Sky said, the wind picking up speed behind him. I sighed.

"I don't know if I want it to be him."

**-Eddie**

We rushed around in a panic as the storm started to really get violent. Thank god for James being an idiot. He ran into a tree and it was hollow. We ripped open the side and then climbed in. Air whistled around the tree and we all huddled up inside. We were glad it was a fairly wide tree, at least a metre long and wide. Basically, it was like luck had decided to vomit all over us.

"Well… I can say I'm literally freezing," James said, rubbing his arms. "How long do snowstorms last?"

"I think we should be more concerned over the fact it _doesn't_ snow in Jungles," Seamus interjected, blowing into his hands. "The world could be ending or something."

"I really doubt the world is ending," Red said breezily. "If the world was ending James would get smarter." James glared at her.

"What is it, pick on James day?" he huffed.

"Yeah, pretty much," Red replied, and James groaned.

"I wonder if Dan and Steven are alright running the Resistance," I said. "I wonder if we'll go back after this and the base will just be a giant crater in the mountainside."

"Well, if they found the TNT, sure. But Jordan's up there bossing everyone around and Nick is probably drunk off his mind and dancing in the meeting room," James said. We all sighed, thinking of our friends.

"I miss them," Seamus said. James chuckled suddenly.

"Dude, remember when Ty first came? And Dan called bullshit on something and then Red pinned him against the wall," he said. Red smiled.

"I thought that was hilarious though. He didn't see it coming," Red said with a laugh.

"Oh, and when you yelled at Eddie for attacking Ty!" James laughed. "You got all up in face and the look on Ty's face was priceless!"

"Or the time afterwards, when James smacked Eddie against the wall!" Seamus said with a smile.

"And then you were all dramatic," James remarked. "That was, like, the _only_ time you succeeded in being all cold and mysterious." Red watched our exchange with a smile on her face.

"Remember that summer when we found the lake? And Nick tried to swing in on the old rope we found and it broke halfway?" I laughed. James leaned forward eagerly.

"I remember that! And then Jordan and Dan had to swim out to save him 'cause he smacked his head!" James said. Seamus winced.

"I had to carry him back to the base," Seamus said grimly. "It was not fun." We all laughed at that, remembering the time when Seamus had dropped him because Nick was still wet. We were freezing and tired, but we were happy together. As Seamus animatedly recounted carrying Nick up the mountain to James, I looked over at Red. She smiled and put her hand on mine. I smiled and leaned my head back against the wood. We might survive this if we stay together.


	9. Chapter 8

**No comment, except: listen to Reflections by Misterwives, the Milkman Remix, while reading this. And please don't kill me.**

**Please note in this chapter we're returning to the time set in the Prologue.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**-PRESENT-**

**-Mitch**

Pain in my arm. I had been knocked onto my back and I stared at the arrow in my arm for a second before I ripped it out, standing up and grabbing my sword.

"Hey!" I yelled. A Hybrid stood over Elove as she screamed, a vast amount of blood around her. I ignored the pain in arm and ran at the Hybrid, slashing downwards. It spun around and knocked my sword away without hesitation. Then it chose to fling me across the cave. I collided and fell down, crumpled in a heap. I couldn't feel anything. My mouth was opening and closing, I could tell, and my ears hurt like someone was screaming. Probably me. Black started to blur the edges of my vision and I stared as the Hybrid advanced on Elove, clicking its claws.

"No," I whispered. "Stop it." I screwed my eyes shut and when I opened them, someone was standing in front of me. Black shoes, black pants, but it was blurry and I could barely make it out.

"Get up, you lazy piece of shit," someone whispered. I clenched and unclenched my fists, trying to get feeling to return. I couldn't do it. I closed my eyes and felt tears welling.

"I can't do it," I murmured.

"I said get up!" a voice screamed in my ear. My eyes snapped open and almost immediately pain flooded me. But I could feel it. I struggled up, using the slick wall to help. I glanced at Aleks for a moment and saw him trying to sit up, his face pale. He saw Elove suddenly and then I swear time stopped. His face flushed, his eyes narrowed and I could see the undisguised hatred in his eyes, and then suddenly he was standing up.

"Get away from her!" Aleks screamed furiously. He charged forward, stumbling slightly, and then he crashed into the Hybrid. Both of them tumbled and I heard the Hybrid yelling in fear and Aleks screaming incoherently. I staggered over to help. Aleks couldn't do it alone, he was still that injured. Yet somehow he managed to get up and crash-tackle a full-grown Hybrid. Go figure. I retrieved my sword and dashed forward unsteadily. Aleks was shoved off the Hybrid and I quickly got my sword up. I yelled to startle it and then there was a sword going through its stomach into the ground. It roared and then went limp. I looked at Aleks, who promptly collapsed to his knees. He pressed his hands to his head and I saw red spreading from under his bandages.

"I'm dizzy," he mumbled. Then he managed to stand up again and stumble over to Elove, who was lying against the wall in a pool of her own blood, staring at nothing. The vines were suddenly pushed aside and Sky charged in, sword up.

"I heard fighting and came as fast I- Oh, holy shit!" he yelled in horror, seeing Elove. Aleks sat beside her and weakly shook her shoulder.

"Elove?" Aleks said miserably, his voice shaky. "Elove, talk to me." Aleks was deathly pale and was swaying on his knees. I looked at Sky and we both ran over to them.

"Aleks, move," Sky commanded. Aleks shook his head stubbornly. I grabbed his arms and dragged him away from her. He screamed and kicked, finding all this energy from nowhere. Sky knelt beside Elove and moved her head forward, his eyes widened.

"Oh my god," he said in shock. I didn't reply, because Aleks's head whipped around and he bit my arm. I pulled my hands away from him and yelped.

"What the hell?" I protested. He tried to crawl back to Elove and I grabbed him by the shirt, yanking him back as he howled.

"He's delusional!" I yelled.

"I think I can tell!" Sky yelled back as he grabbed the bags we had. We only had some equipment. We used most of it on Aleks, the boy who refused to heal but now that Elove was dying he seemed to be fine. I blamed adrenaline. I sat behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest, holding him back as he cried and thrashed. I could feel wet blood spreading over my hands and arms as all his wounds reopened. His movements began to weaken and I laid him down. He couldn't do anything else. He'd exhausted himself. I looked over at the Hybrid and noticed things had changed. It was paler than before and its hair was almost grey, not the bright black it had been. Its head was lolled to the side and its lifeless eyes gazed at me. They had been a bright, violent purple, and now they were… faded. I stared at it in confusion.

"The blood won't stop!" Sky said frantically. I left the exhausted Aleks and scrambled over to Sky. On the back of Elove's head was a gory, terrible wound, and Sky was trying to press rags against it to staunch the flow of blood.

"Elove, you idiot," I whispered. She was growing paler and paler by the minute and her mouth was slightly agape. A smacked her lightly across the face and held her head in my hands.

"Stay with me, you son of a bitch," I hissed. "You are not dying on us. You're not." She stared blankly at me and I growled in the back of my throat.

"Think of Aleks. If you die, what will he do?" I said angrily. "What about the Alliance? If you die, what the hell are we going to do?"

"It's slowing down, but I think she's dying!" Sky said desperately. I looked at him.

"No shit," I said. "We need to get out of here. There could be more." I grabbed our bags and helped Aleks up. Sky scooped Elove up, one hand under her neck and the other under her knees. Her head lolled back and dripped blood steadily. We rushed out of the cave and I gaped. It was covered in snow, and then I realised we were actually in a Jungle Biome. Sky unhitched Rojo and gently put Elove on top.

"Where are we going to go?" I asked, Aleks leaning weakly against me.

"I have no idea," Sky said. "Help Aleks up." I helped Aleks up onto Rojo and looked in worry at Elove.

"She's going to die," I said softly.

"No, she's not. I'm not letting her die," Sky snapped. We started to run, Sky leading Rojo, and we knew we were screwed when we realised we were trapped.

"It's a ravine," I said grimly. "We can't get over it."

"We can go around!" Sky said.

"It will take too long! This thing stretches on too far!" I yelled.

"We have to try!" Sky yelled hysterically. "I am not letting either of them die! I can't lose anyone else!"

**-Ty**

"What the hell was that?" Bash asked. I looked up.

"Sounds like shouting," I said. I stood up and looked over at Jason. He seemed to be stirring and was shifting a lot.

"Do we take him?" Bash said, speaking my unanswered question. I bit my lip.

"It could be a fight. We don't want him to get hurt," I mused. Bash pursed his lips, and then marched over to Jason.

"Wake up, you useless dickhead!" Bash yelled. He then kicked Jason – extremely hard – in the stomach. The effect was immediate. Jason's eyes flew open and he rolled backwards. He started to stand and then fell. My jaw dropped and Bash looked surprised.

"Man, I should've kicked you earlier," Bash said, and then he ran forward and threw his arms around Jason. "You're alive!" he screamed. Jason looked surprised, and then he saw me and scrambled back.

"Holy shit!" he screamed. 'Hybrid!" his voice was hoarse from underuse and he had bags under his eyes. Bash put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't freak out. He saved us from the prison and has been carrying you around. He's friendly. He's name is Enderlox and he's so totally awesome! He fought this other Hybrid and did some really fancy and made her fall from the sky and she, like, exploded!" Bash exclaimed. I was touched he thought so highly of me, even though he was over-exaggerating a bit much.

"No way," Jason said warily. "Hybrids are monsters." I felt that strike hard somewhere in my chest.

"I…" I trailed off and Jason glared at me. Bash slapped his arm.

"Be nice! Without him, you'd be dead!" Bash snapped. "You've been out of it for three months!" Jason looked, in one word, startled.

"What? No I haven't! I…." he stopped as he noticed the snow and his surroundings for the first time. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Can you fight?" I asked.

"Probably. I think," Jason said, looking dazed.

"Bash, do we have any spare weapons?" I asked. Bash looked hesitant, and then he pulled a small dagger from his pocket.

"He can have my sword, I'll use my dagger. I don't want him getting too close if he's bad on his feet from sleeping for three months," Bash said bravely. I nodded.

"What will you use?" Jason asked as Bash helped him up.

"I… I'll just use my claws," I said, feeling shy suddenly. I'd been carrying him around for three months, and now that he was talking and could see everything I was nervous. When Jason was ready, we ventured out of the cave and got the biggest shock: four people on a horse standing next to the ravine. And I recognised two of them.

"Oh my god."

**-Eddie**

We heard screaming. We all sat up at once, James blinking sleep from his eyes and Seamus abruptly cut off from his snoring.

"That sounded like Elove!" Red gasped. We all sat up, and then suddenly someone ran straight past our tree. A tall man with ruffled brown hair and a sword in hand, sprinting.

"Follow him!" James said. We all grabbed our bags and weapons and sprinted after him.

"Hey!" someone screamed. Seconds later we heard more screaming.

"Get away from her!" came next, a loud roar. We kept running, looking for the source of the screaming.

"That was Aleks!" I said, and we ran faster and harder. But we couldn't find it. Then we heard the sound of talking and then hooves crunching over snow. We ran towards the sound of it and then found ourselves near a ravine. We ran along it and saw a horse and two people beside it on the crest of a hill, the sky bright behind them and the edge of the hill a massive drop into the ravine. We stopped three meters from the group. I saw two injured people atop the horse and as we stopped, three people came running up the hill to our right. I had my bow up in seconds and Red was beside me, her own bow up.

"Stop!" I commanded loudly. The two at the top turned and I saw it was Mitch and Sky.

"Don't kill us!" Mitch yelled. "Help her!" Sky pulled a limp body from the horse and started to run to us. My heart stopped. It was Elove. Aleks fell off the horse and chased after Sky. And then we heard a loud cry from the other three.

"Sky!" a young boy yelled.

"Elove!" the tallest one said.

"Mitch!" the shorter said. We all froze. I spun my bow to the other three as the tallest started to run forward.

"Freeze!" I yelled. And then I recognized the figure. My bow wavered as Ty stopped, his wings spreading out.

"Kill him!" Red hissed.

"Hybrid!" Mitch yelled. Sky stopped and then saw the shorter and the younger by the Hybrid.

"Jason?" Sky whispered, his voice wavering. Seamus rushed forward.

"Give me Elove!" Seamus cried. Sky set her down and Seamus dropped beside her, searching for her wound. James followed. Sky stared silently at the three. Aleks knelt beside Elove and then noticed Ty.

"Ty!" Aleks said in shock. The shorter – who I realised now was a melon – looked confused.

"Who's Ty?" he asked Ty. "Who is he, Enderlox?"

"Jason, Bash! Get away from the Hybrid!" Sky said, stepping forward and drawing his sword. The melon, who I believed was Bash, took a step forward and held his hands up.

"No! He's friendly! He saved our lives!" Bash said quickly.

"He's tricking you!" Sky said. I was at one of those moments: I didn't know what to do. If Sky tried to kill Ty, I needed to kill Sky. If Ty tried to hurt any of my friends, I'd need to kill him. Red left my side and ran to Aleks.

"Please don't kill him," Bash pleaded.

"He's a monster!" Sky screamed. "His kind killed our friends!" Then Sky was charging forward, sword up.

"_No_!" Bash screamed.

"Sky don't!" Mitch yelled, in time with Jason.

"Ty!" Aleks cried. It all happened in slow motion. Sky was too steps from Ty. Ty was frozen in shock but was slowly bringing his claws up to protect himself.. Bash was throwing himself forward, the glint of a dagger in his hand. Jason sprinted forward. Mitch ran to Sky. I closed my eyes and my fingers released the arrow. A whistle of air and then a thump. Screams echoed and I opened my eyes, my heart heavy. I stared at who I'd shot and walked forward numbly.

And there I stood, staring at the arrow protruding from Sky's head.

* * *

**Don't murder me. Please. I'm sorry.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello Nerdians. Once again, I apologise for lack of updates. Writers block, homework, IRL stuff all took up time this week. But never fear: Starting Monday it is the last week of school, so expect a lot of updates unless I'm out doing things! (Lol no I have no life) **

* * *

_Destruction._

_Death._

_No matter how hard I try, it follows me everywhere._

**Chapter Nine**

**-Mitch**

"You killed him."

That sentence broke the deathly silence. I gaped at Sky's motionless body in… disbelief. Shock. I couldn't believe what had just happened.

"You bitch!" Jason screamed. "He didn't do anything!"

"He was going to kill Ty!" Eddie replied hotly. "It needed to be done!"

"You're a monster!" Jason shrieked. He ran forward and tackled Eddie hard, and I saw how unsteady he was. Eddie took a step back and shoved Jason off him, pulling up his bow in a flash.

"I will not hesitate," Eddie growled. Jason's eyes narrowed as tears sprung to his eyes. I couldn't tear my gaze away from Sky.

"She won't stop bleeding!" the one with shaggy blonde hair warned. "We need something to stop it and then we need to…" he couldn't finish. Elove moaned in pain. I finally managed to look away from Sky and looked at Jason. He was standing stock-still, unable to comprehend.

"Bash," I said finally. I looked over at him and saw him still standing beside the Hybrid. The Hybrid who had his claws up and was staring at Sky. Bash looked at me and then walked over to me. He then wrapped me up in a hug and sobbed, wailing in despair.

**-Aleks**

I had managed to reopen some smaller wounds, but my largest wound and the stab injuries were too healed to cause any further damage. I held Elove's hand tightly as Seamus sat her up and tried to clean her up. Elove's eyes suddenly focused and looked right at me.

"Hang in there," I said in panic. "You can't die." She swallowed thickly, blinking quickly, tears welling in her eyes.

"It hurts," she whispered. My grip on her hand tightened.

"I know, I know," I said desperately. "Just don't die." She let out a short laugh that ended in a coughing fit. Blood dotted her lips. A sob managed to escape my throat and I pressed my forehead against hers. She whispered something and I frowned.

"I didn't catch that," I said. She coughed and smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I said I wouldn't dream of leaving you," she whispered. I shuddered and blinked back tears.

"I never told you that I love you, did I?" I said softly. She smiled.

"No," she murmured.

"Elove, this might hurt," Seamus warned as he held up stitches. Panic and fear flashed through her eyes.

"I'm here," I said. She pulled one hand from her lap and rested it on my free hand.

"Don't go," she said, her voice panicked yet soft. I laughed and somewhere along the way it turned into a sob.

"I'm never letting go of you," I replied. She cried out in pain as Seamus started to try and stitch her head. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't lose someone else. So I tightened my grip on her hands and told her to be brave.

**-Ty**

Bash was crying and the taller boy – Mitch - who was holding him seemed to show no emotion. His face was blank. I had to force my hands down and pinned them to my sides. Jason was sitting on the grass beside the man named Sky who had tried to kill me and was now dead. I blinked quickly, realising I was on the verge of tears. I hadn't done anything. I'd helped Bash and Jason and I had killed Raven. Now I had pretty much abandoned anything. By raising up my hands and even _thinking _about retaliation, I had lost all their trust. I saw it even now: Red eyeing me warily, James keeping his sword close and casting looks at me between helping Seamus with Elove. I wanted so desperately to go over to Aleks and tell him I was sorry, but I couldn't. Not only because I was too scared, but because something smelled off. I stopped for a moment and blocked everything out. Literally _everything_. I closed my eyes, covered my ears and just shut down. Whatever it was felt dangerous and I could tell. Everything faded away and I focused. Where had I smelled it before? I knew it from somewhere… the image of a Hybrid flashed to the front of my mind. I'd seen her for a half of a second when I'd been at the prison. I'd walked past her in the halls. She's had long, silky black hair and bright eyes and she's worn a small white cloth around her upper arm with two symbols on it:

悪 魔

The image stayed and then it clicked.

"They were attacked," I whispered. "By that Hybrid." I shifted through all of the different symbols I'd seen in my lifetime but none clicked with it. I looked up, opening my eyes and uncovering my ears.

"Who attacked you?" I asked evenly. Mitch looked at me sharply, something in his eyes I couldn't place. Aleks didn't look up from where he was murmuring to Elove as she cried.

"How did you know we were attacked?" Mitch asked suspiciously as Bash stepped away from him, furiously wiping his eyes and trying to stop the steady flow of tears to no avail.

"It's not like she could've just fallen off your horse and hit her head on a rock," I snapped. "She isn't that foolish. Tell me, who attacked you?"

"How do you know how she acts?" Mitch said in anger, taking a step forward and clenching his fists. "You're a good for nothing Hybrid and you're responsible for everything that's happened!" I took a small breath in and put my hands behind my back, clicking my claws in agitation and feeling my tail sweep across the ground and wrap around my foot.

"I'm sick of being blamed for everything," I said in annoyance, not even trying to be nice anymore. He was a hostile human and he wasn't trying to be civilized at all. "I tried my hardest when we all got ripped out of the End not to do anything. I didn't do _anything_."

"You killed my brother," Red said casually, tapping the point of one of her arrows. "You obviously didn't try your hardest." I didn't look at Red and just ignored her.

"It's not my fault you got captured. It's not my fault your world is over. It's not my fault that your friend is dead. Sure, I've done a lot of friends but you cannot blame me for every damn mistake you humans have made just because you can," I said, trying to keep my voice controlled. I noticed Red make a move for her bow and looked at her evenly.

"I wouldn't," I growled. She glowered at me and James looked up.

"Red," he warned. She took a step back, eyes not leaving me.

"I have tried and tried. Yes, I've killed. Yes, I've made mistakes. But I am sick and tired of people only seeing what I've done wrong and not noticing the good things I've done. For god's sake, I saved your two friends! Did anyone ask me to do that? Of course not! You won't even come near me! But still, I got them out alive, helped them survive for three frigging months and I did all of this not because I felt obligated but because I'm a good person!" I said, my voice rising with every word. Mitch didn't waver and I could feel Red's gaze burning into the side of my head. Mitch was silent, and I let out a long breath.

"So tell me who attacked you," I said, quieter. "Because I want to help." Mitch looked at Aleks but Aleks didn't notice. For a moment, the hill was silent except for Elove's tears and Jason whispering to Sky's dead body.

"Tall Hybrid. Long black hair, ridiculously bright eyes and wearing black," Mitch said finally. I nodded in relief.

"Thank you," I sighed. "Did she have anything around her arm? White cloth for instance?" I asked quickly, afraid he'd not say anything else if I didn't act fast. Mitch shrugged.

"I didn't have time to look. Sorry," he said blankly, not sounding sorry at all. I groaned inwardly. At least he was talking. Progress.

"Why are you asking questions?" Eddie asked. "I don't see how any of this could help. We just need to get somewhere safe in case the snowstorm comes back so we can help Elove."

"I don't know why we aren't running now," Mitch snapped. "I don't care what it has to say –"

"Excuse me, but I am not an _it._ My name is Deadlox," I hissed.

"So it's not Ty anymore?" Red said in amusement. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Stop acting like this," Bash pleaded. "He saved us. He's a good person."

"He's a hybrid! We can't trust him! How many times does that have to be said to get through your thick frigging head?!" Mitch exploded, throwing his hands up. Bash looked hurt.

"We need to move Elove to a place where I can do this better!" Seamus said, his voice drowned out in the rising arguments.

"I don't get why you're suddenly so hostile about everything!" Bash yelled.

"Why don't we just shoot him now and be done with it?"

"Calm down Red! We need to think rationally-"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to think rationally Eddie! This is not the time!"

"Stop acting like my mum!"

"Oh, so what? Suddenly everything that's happened means nothing to you?"

"You both need to shut up so we can just get out of here!" Mitch yelled. "Kill it now!"

"I have a name!" I yelled at him.

"We need to go!" Seamus warned. The shouts and yells rose in pitch until could barely hear anything. Most of it arguing over whether or not they should kill me. I was about to try and take off when one voice pierced the noise.

"_Shut up_!" Jason screamed. Everyone fell silent as he shakily stood. He jabbed one finger in my direction and my eyes narrowed.

"We are not killing him under any circumstances. He could be valuable to us," Jason began.

"I'm not some toy you can choose when to pull out," I muttered.

"Shut up," Jason snapped. "We are going to move so this injured girl can get proper help. More importantly, we're all going to get along and work this out." We all looked between each other, contempt not hidden.

"Understood?" No one spoke.

"_Understood_?" Jason growled dangerously. Mitch sighed and nodded, and then Red looked at her small group and then turned to face Jason, nodding slowly. Jason looked at me, eyes sure and almost trusting.

"Are you alright with helping us?" Jason asked. I hesitated and didn't speak. Jason waited, and eventually, I nodded.

* * *

**I take back what I said about Broken being shorter.**

**Also! Quick Note: For those of you who follow Ship-Fic Drabbles, you'll know about the competition I held and the fact Merome won. I did say it would probably be coming out next month but I got bored and may or may not of started writing it early. So the Merome fic "Collision Course" will be out some time this week, so look out for it!**


	11. Quick Message!

**Okay! So guys, this isn't a chapter, this is just a little message:**

**Don't Type Shit. Thank you ever so much for sending me your lovely little hate review! It made my day! I will really try hard to improve my work to your standards! I'm not deleting your message. I'm going to keep it as a reminder. I LIKE THE PAIN! No, I don't. It actually sort of hurt my feelings. Especially after you told me you loved my work so many times.  
**

**Please remember guys that constructive criticism is fine, but merciless, badly-written and un-edited flames are not going to be tolerated on any of my stories.**

**That's all for today guys, I will update soon!**

**See you in the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 10

**Sup Nerdians! I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update Broken, I've**** had writers block for ages :/ But now I have an idea on where I'm going with this, and there will be more chapters up soon :)**

**Also, before we begin: I've uploading a new horror One-shot called Scared of the Dark and my first ever song-fic for _I See Fire_ by Ed Sherran. Go check them out!**

* * *

_Why do I have a feeling that we're all going to die?_

**Chapter Ten**

**-Red**

It took a while, but we managed to build a hut. We'd shelter in it for the time being. Seamus grumbled over it, but we laid Elove down on a blanket and he made her lie on her stomach. The blood flow had stopped and Elove wouldn't talk. Despite Seamus's constant prodding, Aleks refused to let go of her hand. Ty – or Enderlox or Deadlox or whatever he wanted to call himself – stood in the corner, his arms crossed, with the Melon boy beside him. Jason – the boy who had very suddenly took charge – was sitting in the other corner hugging his knees and staring at nothing. Eddie was standing beside me with James and Mitch was sitting by Seamus, offering help wherever he could. The room was silent except for Seamus occasionally asking Mitch to grab something. Something was annoying me, though. Something Ty had said. It dawned on me then and my head snapped up.

"Ty," I said urgently. "Did you say you were ripped out of the End?" Ty looked at me cautiously.

"Yeah," he replied.

"So you hadn't been planning it with everyone else? One day you just woke up out here and attacked?" I asked. Ty glowered at that but nodded.

"Pretty much. We fell asleep in the End and woke up the next morning in the Jungle," Ty said. "People freaked out and then realised where we were and just went and attacked everything because they didn't know what to do." Everyone was staring at me. Probably wondering where the hell I was going with this.

"Who would have the power to teleport around one million Hybrids over one night?" I asked dubiously. "If they could do that, they could be responsible for the weather and the weird stuff that happen to Hybrids when they die."

"Or something's changing," Eddie said, looking up. He pointed at Ty. "Maybe, your kind are changing when they die because they aren't dying in the End. Maybe something's different." I nodded.

"But the weather is still unexplained," Ty said. "The snow over the Jungle and-"

"You said you woke up in the Jungle right?" I cut him off. "Maybe the weathers freaky because there's a portal there or something." All of our guesses were complete shots in the dark. We were probably totally wrong but we didn't to at least pretend we knew what we were doing.

"Should we go… investigate it all?" Eddie asked. I shrugged.

"We'll probably die," I said bluntly.

"Elove is still out of action," Seamus added.

"Aleks won't go anywhere without her," Mitch muttered. Something clicked in my mind.

"What if it's The Alliance?" I asked. "They're based in the Jungle, and they apparently want to get rid of the Hybrids peacefully. What if it's a fraud or something? Maybe… maybe they're the ones who teleported everyone over in the first place!" I said. It was a long-shot, so far-fetched I couldn't see it anymore. But Ty took a step forward.

"Some of the Hybrids have this cloth around their arms with two symbols on it. They looked like this," Ty said, picking up a stick. He drew two symbols into the dirt floor carefully and we stared at them in confusion.

"It's Rune," Seamus said casually. "Akuma. It means Demon." Everyone was silent, and I was just amazed that _Seamus_ of all people had the attention span to learn Rune.

"That doesn't sound pleasant," Eddie said finally.

"Maybe this Akuma thing has something to do with it?" I suggested.

"At least it's not Hakai," Seamus said sourly.

"What does Hakai mean?" I asked curiously.

"Destruction."

**-Mitch**

I only knew a little Rune. Seto had taught me some of the basic symbols and pronunciations before everything.

"So we have these Hybrids running around calling themselves demons, there's freakish weather and weird hybrids and none of it connects," I said drily. "We're doing great."

"Shut up," Red snapped. "No asked you for your input."

"Did anyone ever stop and consider that if those Hybrids found you in the first place they know where we are now?" Ty said suddenly. We all stopped and looked at him. I cursed.

"He's right," I whispered.

"That's a first," Eddie mumbled. Red elbowed him and Eddie rubbed his arm, frowning sourly.

"Okay, I was expecting you to say that and then some crazy-ass Hybrid burst in straight after," Bash admitted. "That was a very, very scary moment."

"Should we leave?" Jason asked, rubbing his hands together and blowing into them. I looked at Elove and Aleks and sighed.

"We can't. Elove can't walk, she won't even talk. And Aleks isn't going anywhere without her because he's suddenly ridiculously in love with her and unresponsive," James said. I looked at him.

"Wait. You say that like you planned on _leaving_ Elove here," I said dubiously. "We can't just up and leave her here with that injury."

"It might be the only thing we can do," James said. I stood up and glared at him, crossing my arms.

"We're _not_ leaving Elove," I said with finality. Red's face was blank and Eddie was looking at the floor. I looked over my shoulder at Ty and he looked away.

"Are you all insane?" I shouted. "After everything that's happened you want to leave her?"

"Think about it, Mitch," Red said softly. "We wouldn't be out here if she hadn't broken out with Ty and Aleks. Sky wouldn't be dead."

"Because we'd still be in the Prison!" I yelled. "Because she broke out it set off the chain reaction that freed us but yeah, along the way bad shit happened, but we're all here now and we're all alive because of her!" Then Aleks decided to speak up for the first time in ages:

"I will kill you if you try and leave her."

"He speaks!" Jason said, throwing his hands up.

"Aleks, I don't think that you're viewing this the right way. I know you love her and all and you don't want to lose her, but will she really recover from this?" James said. Aleks looked up at him, eyes burning with rage.

"We're bringing her," he growled. "And if you even think about leaving without her, I will-" he was cut off by the hastily built door bursting open. Suddenly, we had another hybrid in our tiny hut.

"Shit!" someone yelled. There was a loud cry, a screech that rattled my brain and then a hard backhand to my face send me spiralling down into oblivion.

**-Aleks**

Hands grabbed me and hauled me up. Instinct quite literally kicked in and I smashed my foot up into my attacker. He reeled away and I saw Mitch lying on the ground, bleeding from his nose. The wall burst down and wooden blocks flew everywhere as another Hybrid grabbed Ty's arms and yanked him back out of the hut. Without a wall, the hut wobbled and the roof collapsed down. Impact of a block smashing my head and I fell, dizzy. I tried to cover Elove's body when hands closed around my ankles and dragged me out.

"Elove!" I screamed. She blinked and reached out and I outstretched my arm to her, when a boot slammed into my temple and-

Darkness.

**-Ty**

I watched the tall Hybrid drag Aleks out. He screamed for Elove and the hybrid kicked him hard in the head. He flopped and fell unconscious. One Hybrid grabbed Mitch and dragged him out. Two Hybrids held Red and Eddie. James was trying to reach them but got kicked in the back of his knees. He fell and got a hard kick in the back. He fell to his stomach and a boot slammed down on him and he, too, blacked out.

"James!" Red screamed. She looked at me for a moment and I watched as she was knocked down and then kicked hard to knock her out. Around me, they all fell. I was the only one left standing. The Hybrids stared at me.

"Are you an undercover worker?" They asked. Thinking fast, I nodded.

"Uh, yeah," I stammered. I looked at them and saw the cloth peeking out under their sleeves. "I'm with the Akuma. I was working to get into The Resistance." They nodded approvingly and I breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't seem too bright.

"The King will be pleased," the tallest said, shaking his head slowly, sandy blonde hair bouncing. He trained his light lavender gaze one me with a smile, fangs bared. "You've done well." I smiled back, letting my eyes flare a bit.

"I… um, I've been out of the loop for a while. What's up with the weather? And I've come across a few dead people, and they were all faded. Can you explain some please?" I asked quickly. Might as well try and get some information out of them.

"You must have been out here for a while," the blonde said, eyes narrowing. "How long did you say?" My brain blacked out.

"Uh, it's been a while. I don't even know how long, I lost track of time," I said, trying to sound confident. He looked at me suspiciously and Bash groaned. He kicked him without a care and I tried to fight back the growl building in my throat.

"Hrm, okay. Well, the King has been working all of his magic to reopen the portal to The End. He's draining the unused magic from the hybrids that die to fuel his efforts. When The End opens, all of our dead brothers and sisters will return and be reborn!" he said grandly. My heart nearly stopped.

"All of our dead… siblings… will come back to life?" I stammered. He nodded, fangs still showing in the eerie smile.

"Yes! It shall be excellent, and we will be reunited and become one force! With one mind controlled by the King, we can destroy the last of the humans and claim this realm for our own!"

"And… and after this realm?" I whispered. He smiled devilishly and all of his friends copied.

"Afterwards, we shall take the Aether, and Notch shall bow down to the true rulers!"

* * *

**So yeah... PLOT TWIST! I know it isn't very good, but like I said, I've been really stuck on Broken for a while :( Tell me what you think and all and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	13. Bad News

**So... um... I have bad news.**

**I have no idea where I was taking this, but I took a chance and threw it out there and now I can't even see it anymore. I have no inspiration, the rest of the plot line sucks and I just... I just don't know where to take it. I've been looking around for inspiration but there's nothing I an do for it. I am really sorry, but from here on out Broken is discontinued. If you want to adopt it and try and finish it, message me. I am really, really sorry, because I know you guys loved Fallen and Broken. Hell, Fallen has 91 reviews. That's the most reviewed thing I've ever written.**

**I'm hoping you'll respect my decision, because I honestly can't see myself finishing this. I still have my other stories and I'll leave this up so you can re-read and maybe make your own ending :)**

**thanks for understanding.**

**-Nerd**

**(Remember, if you want to adopt this, you just message me)**


	14. We've been Adopted!

**Lovely news!**

**Endergirl00 will be adopting this story! I've given her permission to use whatever she wants EXCEPT the OCs. Endy will be sending PM's to anyone who had their own character in her to get your consent.**

**I look forward to seeing what she can do :)**

**Go check her out, Nerdians! GO GO GOOOOO!**

**-Nerd**


End file.
